Starting Anew
by aina kula
Summary: After killing Danzo, Sasuke is captured by Konoha Shinobi and taken away from everything that is familiar to him. In this new place with the very person he had just turned against, he struggles with everything he is. Rated T for now, but will eventually turn to M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

It had been half a day, since Sasuke was captured by his ex-teammates. He was exhausted after fighting Danzo, and the run in with his old team. Which brings us to the present situation. After someone had hit a pressure point on the back of his skull, his world went black. When he woke, he found himself bound with chakra sealing AND draining rope cuffs, which were cutting harshly into his wrists. Not only that, but he was slung over the back of a horse, his face buried in a thick mane. He could feel the presence of someone behind him.

Their body heat warming his back, and their hands, holding the beasts reins, were resting upon his shoulder blades.

Once he made his consciousness known by sitting up a bit straighter, he felt the body behind him go rigid. Sliding their hands away from his back, and coming to rest on either side of his waist, holding the rains in front of him, he studied their hands.

Small, bruised, and slightly shaking. When he moved his head to catch a glimpse of the person's face, a soft voice whispered;

"Don't….."

'_Sakura?' _

Ignoring her words, he latched his eyes on to hers, glaring. She stared back at him tiredly and sighed. Another voice sounded behind them.

"Wait, lets stop."

As they came to a halt, he looked around at the other Shinobi that surrounded them. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sai. The later strode up to Sakura, patting her knee, and motioning for her to join him on the ground. Sasuke turned his glare onto his replacement, and curled his lips an a silent snarl. Sai merely smiled before raising a curious eyebrow to Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders. He felt her lean forward, lightly brushing against him, so she could swing her leg behing her, and land on the ground silently. They began walking, but when the animal he was on started to follow, Sakura pivoted towards him, placing a hand on it's nose.

"Wait Sheton."

She then turned her eyes to Sasuke and said.

"Don't try anything, he wont listen to you, so don't even bother."

He stared after her retreating back as she joined her other team mates, a few paces away.

"So now what's the plan boss lady?" Kiba asked. Sakura sighed again. "I'm still thinking.." She replied. Sai turned to her. "What you said to those Anbu when they tried to seize Sasuke, will cause problems… What were you thinking?"

"I got mad! they were being total asses... What was I supposed to do?" She answered, annoyed.

"You could have stood down, and let them do their job." Lee muttered.

"And let them execute him? I couldn't let that happen.." Sakura bit back.

"So what are you going to do? Until Naruto and Kakashi sort out the mess in Konoha, you can't go back… You realize this don't you?" Sai asked her.

"Obviously…" She scoffed before continuing.

"I was thinking about hiding out on my property on the boarder." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"You have property outside Konoha?!" Lee exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, I do. I've had it for a while now."

"Where? Why haven't you mentioned it before?" Lee asked again.

"It's private. It's the place I go to when I need time to think." She explained. Sai Gave her a look.

"Sakura, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Sai asked.

"Okay."

"Oi what's so secretive, that you can't tell the rest of the team?" Kiba yelled as his other two teammates walked back to their prisoner.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his capturers as they approached him. When they stopped to stand next to him, he ordered;

"Release me.."

Sakura turned to him. "Sorry, that's not happening."

"I wasn't asking. Let me go, now." He said coldly.

"Oh, shush." Sakura told him before turning back to Sai. Sasuke just glared at the back of her head.

"Are you sure no one will find this place of yours?" He asked, eyeing the man who was currently glaring daggers at him and his female companion.

"Positive. It's in the middle of B F nowhere, with a barrier around the perimeter. Plus, only Tsunade and Hinata know of it's existence." She replied.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him…" Sai admitted.

This kind of reaction from anyone else would be expected, but for Sai to say it to her, took her off guard.

"I understand…. Say, Sai? Would you like come with us? Maybe stay for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Please." He replied.

"You'll like it there… Well anyways, we should find somewhere we can set up camp."

"Hmm, I think I heard a river towards the east side of the forest." Sai offered.

Sakura nodded, and she called out for the others to follow them.

A.N.

This is another story that has been in my head for a long, long time. Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.

Let me know your thoughts, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

They had set up camp next to a small river bed, where they were currently discussing that they would split ways tomorrow about half way to Konoha. Sai would stay with Sakura and Sasuke for a few days, then act as a messenger to keep Sakura filled in with what goes on in Konoha.

Everyone was in their sleeping bags but Sakura, who had offered to take first watch. She was sitting down next to Sheton, who was curled around her. Sasuke was uncomfortably propped up against a tree right in front of the rose haired medic.

"Sakura.." Sasuke spoke, breaking the silent spell that had lasted most of the night.

Said woman put down the book she was reading to give Sasuke her full attention. She waited for him to continue, but silence was her only answer as he stared her down again. The exhausted woman sighed, watching the fog her breath made in the cold air as she got up, and walked towards Sasuke, settling herself beside him..

"What is it?" She asked him softly.

"What happened with the Anbu that you came across?" He asked her.

"They tried to take you away to be executed…. But we didn't let them…"

"Why?" He pried.

"I….Well…." She started, but cut herself short. Why did she refuse to let them kill him? Wasn't that the reason she sought him out in the first place? To kill him? Thinking back on her actions, she realized just how foolish they were. Did she honestly think she could bring herself to harm him? She should have known herself better then that. She should have known she could never bring herself to intentionally hurt him…

_'Even after everything he's done...'_

"Well what?.." He sounded annoyed.

"Please don't make me answer you… I honestly don't know." She stressed.

"How can you not know Sakura…"

"…" The green eyed woman just stared at him with a forlorn expression etched onto her pretty features.

"Don't look at me like that…" He spat, tearing his eyes away from hers.

She said nothing, opting to lean her head against the tree she and Sasuke were sitting under. As she did so, he took the time to observe her. She looked…..tired. Her short hair held twigs and leaves, her small body was battered and bloody, and he could vaguely make out bags under her closed eyes.

"Stop that..." She said after a while, snapping him out of his observation.

"What did you say to the Anbu?" He asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"I told those conniving litt-"

"She so eloquently told them to unceremoniously shove their stupid demands and oh so threatening katanas up their asses before she beats them from here to the middle of next week..." Kiba finished helpfully as he got out of his sleeping bag. "And yes, those were her exact words." He added, shaking his head slightly.

Sasuke blinked, taken aback. He watched as Sakura laughed lightly.

"Well... They were being incredibly rude…" Sakura agreed, grinning at Kiba.

"Geeze woman! More often then not, I'm surprised at what comes out of your mouth." Kiba jeered good naturedly.

"When I'm angery, I don't censor my thoughts. Sometimes I'm as surprised as everyone else by what I say." She laughed again, shrugging her shoulders.

Sasuke watched the interaction with interest, though he didn't show it outwardly. She always did have kind of a nasty temper, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Go to bed Sakura, I can take the rest of the watch." Kiba offered. Sakura smiled, nodding her head at her teammate.

She got up, and shrugged her coat off, and walked over to Sasuke. She took hold of his bound hands, pulling them forward. Sasuke's eyes widened, ripping his hands out of her grasp with such force, his head hit the tree with a dull thud. He glared up at her with untrusting eyes.

"Sakura." He warned, seething.

"It's alright…" She said softly as she again took his hands in one of hers and gave a gentle pull. He didn't budge.

"lean forward a bit." She spoke gently to him.

He lifted his back off the tree, as she leaned forward and draped her coat around his cold shoulders, his head momentarily leaning against her upper abdomen before she pulled away and he settled against the tree once more.

It was then that she noticed how the rope around his wrists were bound so tight it was causing welts, and he was bleeding from the constant friction. She gasped quietly and knelt down in front of him. Sasuke continued to watch her, his eyes confused and untrusting

"Your hands…." Sakura whispered before she took his bound hands in hers once more, and started to loosed them, so they were still very much secure, but not cruelly so.

"Sakura! Stop!" Kiba hissed at her. Jogging up to her kneeling form.

"They are too tight!" She snapped back, halting in her task as Kiba placed a warning hand on her shoulder.

"So!" Kiba retaliated.

"He could have lost his hands if I didn't notice! His circulation was cut off." She said more quietly.

Kiba gave her a look as she placed Sasuke's hands in her lap, carefully loosened his bounds, and healed the gashes they created. Once she was done, she wordlessly stood up and walked to her sleeping bag next to Sai, sliding in and falling asleep.

A.N.

This is another story that has been in my head for a long, long time. I've even dreamed of it.

Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.

Again, please let me know your thoughts, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer  
I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

5:00 am

Sakura was the first one awake. She lethargically sat up, and scanned the camp sight. Next to her, Sai was still asleep. On the other side of Sai, Lee was sprawled out snoring lightly. Kiba was asleep next to Lee, and Akamaru was watching over the camp with Sheton. Sasuke was still slouched uncomfortably against the tree. As soon as she made a move to get up, his eyes snapped open and latched onto her. Sakura met his gaze briefly before getting up and beginning to pack her belongings. Sai woke up as she maneuvered around him.

"Sakura..." Sai acknowledged, sitting up to watch her.

"Hey." She whispered back, as she sat next to him.

"When should we leave?"

"In a bit. After I get everyone up and packed we should eat something and leave." Sakura replied yawning a bit and leaning against her stoic teammate for warmth.

"You're shivering." Sai stated, brushing a calloused hand down her arm.  
"Hmm, a bit." She agreed with another yawn. Before Sai could answer, Sakura got to her feet and began to rouse her other teammates.

* * *

After everyone was packed and had eaten with minor mishaps, such as Lee suddenly falling face down in the ground, because of a "rock that kept him up most the night." Kiba accidentally spilling his canteen on Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke. As the cold water hit her skin, Sakura yelped in surprise and crashed into Sasuke when she reflexively tried to dodge the offending cold liquid. When Kiba jumped to help Sakura, Sasuke, with the grouchiness of an old man lashed out at his outstretched hands as Sakura pulled herself off said flustered young man and into a sitting position plastering a indignant expression on her face.

* * *

They were on the road again, Lee, Akamaru, and Kiba in the front as Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke, who was once again, seated on Sheton brought up the back.

"Sakura... are you feeling any better today?" Sai asked the rose haired kunoichi, who was looking worse for wear. Her green eyes snapped up to his in silent warning.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked snappishly.

Sai was taken aback by her hurried reply. "What you went through a few days ago took a lot out of you... And then the events that happened yesterday to add to that. You haven't had time to recover... I can see you're in pain."

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Sakura asked him, with pleading eyes. Throughout their conversation, Sasuke stole glances Sakura's way. Upon Sai mentioning it, the young woman did look sickly.

Unfortunately Sai didn't want to take no as an answer.

"You are tired, you're sick, and, injured. You can either have your horse carry you, or be slung over my shoulder. It's your choice." Sai said, tonelessly.

"Drop it Sai, I'm fine, okay?" Sakura growled at the boy next to her as he moved around her took a stance in front of the annoyed woman, causing her to stop.

"Please..." He asked. "I'd rather not fight with you about this."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, as she settled the reins around the animals neck and hoisted herself up behind Sasuke on Sheton's bare back. The raven haired traitor tensed at the contact of her body pressing into him from behind, but then realized it wasn't so bad since she was a warm shield against the cold wind.

"There, happy?" Sakura all but growled.

"Very, thank you Sakura." Sai replied pleasantly.

She huffed an irritated sigh that tickled the back of Sasuke's neck. He let a chill pass through him as her breath warmed him. He was not used to being so close to another human being. Not like he could change anything about the situation, since the chakra ropes did their job perfectly.  
He was actually a lot more uncomfortable then he was letting on. The way the animals neck moved as he walked caused Sakura's arms to brush against his sides. Every stride her hip bones would press into his lower back. He usually would just be annoyed by a situation like this, but right now, he was unbearably uncomfortable. He could feel her try to scoot back every now and then, but that did little for their situation.  
Sasuke, trying to distract himself turned his attention to Sai, who was looking at him and Sakura out of the corner of his eye. Not knowing what else to do, he sneered at his replacement. Sai just continued to stare unwaveringly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sai finally asked after 10 minutes of their silent argument.

Sasuke stayed silent as Sakura turned her attention to Sai.

"Problem?" She asked

"Sasuke looks perplexed." Sai offered.

"Duh... Thank you Confucius." Sakura dead-panned.

"What?"

"It's nothing Sai."

"We should part ways with the others soon." Sakura changed the subject.

"When?" Sai asked.

"Well, we are just about at the half-way point, so now." She answered as she halted and turned to the rest of her team, who had migrated towards them.

"It's that time already huh?" Kiba asked

"Yeah."Sakura answered smiling at him.

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Sai will be with me for a few days." She replied.

Lee came up beside her. "We'll miss you Sakura!"

"I'll see you later guys, be careful." She said as the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura stood and watched as Kiba and the others became just a dot on the horizon. Sai stood beside her.

"Sakura?"

"Lets go Sai." She replied with a lop-sided smirk as she turned Sheton on his haunches and bolted into the thick of the forest they were previously walking beside.  
Sasuke gripped at the animals thick neck for support as the fast change of direction and speed jolted him sideways and then whip-lashed him back into Sakura's body. He heard her laughing into the wind as they picked up speed, dodging trees. He was being introduced to a whole new sensation, and oddly enough, though uncomfortable, it wasn't completely unpleasant.

A.N.  
I just might have a strange sense of humor. Some people don't get my jokes. ^.^' So don't hesitate to ask if you don't understand anything.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

Sasuke saw Sai catch up to them, keeping a safe distance from the large animal himself and Sakura were both riding on. They eventually came to an abrupt stop as they looked over a rocky gulch. Sai approached them and gave Sakura a '_You better be kidding me'_ look.

"Ready for some rock climbing?" Sakura asked sounding a bit to giddy for what she was implying they were about to do.

"You've done this before right?" Sai replied.

"Many times." Sakura assured before turning to Sasuke. "When we go down, the easiest way to stay on and not fall to your death is to hang on to his mane and lean back as far as you can." She said as she loosened the reins as far as they would go and grabbed a fist full of the animals mane herself.

"Sheton, now." She told the horse as she leaned back, and the animal made a giant leap off the edge and started scaling down at an alarming pace.  
_'Has she lost her mind!'_ was the one coherent thought Sasuke had as he leaned back and held on for dear life.

They suddenly reached the bottom with a scraping clop of hard hooves hitting stone. Sai caught up to them and he looked a bit frazzled.

"Well, we're half way to the outskirts of my property." Sakura cheered as she grinned down at Sai, who merely shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow Sakura" he mumbled lowly.

"Fun, right?!" The petite woman asked. Sai just stared at her in disbelief.

"Right?" she asked again, this time leaning around Sasuke to see his face. Said man just raised an eyebrow and "Tch"ed.

"Sakura, sometimes you scare me." Sai admitted, hoping that was the right term to explain the feeling he got when he saw them leap off the cliff.

"Oh, come on! Are you a Shinobi or not?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"_'I'_ used the tactful method of using chakra to maneuver down, while you just went Hi-Ho-Silver… I'd consider that risky behavior on your part Sakura." Sai explained calmly.

"You were worried?" She asked softly.

"Is that what that feeling was?" Sai asked.

"I'm sorry Sai." Sakura said gently as she swung her leg off Sheton's back and walked over to Sai.

"You're getting better at identifying your emotions at least." She pepped patting his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you." Sai replied, not really sure what to say. Sakura hummed lightly in reply, and pointed towards a path that led to a meadow.

"Lets get going." She said and took the lead.

* * *

Hours passed as they made their way deeper into the wilderness. It was a beautiful place. The trail they were walking on was surrounded by vast meadows with groves of trees scattered around. Patches of wildflowers stood randomly amongst the grass. The scent of Eucalyptus and Cypress hung in the air.

Despite feeling sour about being captured and forced into his current situation, Sasuke felt a foreign sense of calm wash over him as he scanned his surrounding. Watching a few deer move through the trees, listening to the birds call melodically to each other. His attention turned down to the rose-hair colored woman walking right beside him. She walked with a slight bounce in her step as she smiled gently into the wind blowing her hair to and fro. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to hate her. He was livid that she and the other leaf Shinobi foiled his plans and took him hostage, but for some unknown reason he just could not find it in himself to hate her. There was once a time when he had cared deeply for this familiar woman, but he had cut thought ties long ago…..hadn't he?

They eventually came to what looked like a small dried up waterfall covered in moss and vines.

"Up there?" Sai asked

"Ah." Sakura replied as Sheton came to stand behind her, nosing her neck. She laughed lightly and leaned into the paint horses nuzzling, but as soon as she took a step to the moss covered waterfall, he took a mouthful of her shirt and yanked her back gently.  
"Sheton?" Sakura asked, confused as he let her go, and stepped in front of her so she was facing his back.  
"I'm fine, I'll walk on my own." She said as she patted the animals back and turned to walk around him, only to be interrupted as the animal flicked his head, in a irritated manner.  
"Sheton… I said I'm fine." She said, surprised at her animal's behavior.

"Sakura?" Sai questioned.

Sakura ignored him, and tried again to get around Sheton, in which he sat back on his haunches in a small rear, but bringing himself down with such force it shook the earth, swishing his tail in finality.  
"You're bleeding." Came Sasuke's voice from above her where he sat on the agitated horse's back. She locked eyes with him in a accusing manner mouthing the words, _'Thanks a lot!'_ in a sarcastic manner.

"Sakura." Sai said walking up to her and lifting her shirt enough to expose her lower abdomen, revealing a ragged gash, disappearing into the waistband of her skorts.

"I was under the impression you healed this days ago… Why didn't you?"

"I healed all my bigger wounds, I wanted to conserve on chakra in case we ran into trouble. It's nothing..." She replied plain and simple.

"Get on the horse, and heal yourself." Sai ordered, slipping into his emotionless mask.

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere by arguing she "humph"ed and swung herself up behind Sasuke, using his hips as leverage before grabbing the reins and fisting her hands in Sheton's mane.

"Lean forward" she said to Sasuke as she pressed herself into his back. "Up Sheton." Sakura spoke as the beast lunged forward, clearing the waterfall with ease and continued to trot on into the foliage of flora, now covered in a thick mist. They descended downward into the cold fog until the sound of Sheton's hooves on water and stone echoed in their ears.

"Sakura, Where are you?" Sai's voice cut through the silence.  
"216° south west from the top of the water fall. There's a hill that you will have to slide down, We're in a small stream bed, it's about ankle deep." Sakura's voice answered.

"We're nearing the barrier, stay close to me... It's easy to loose your way in this place." She continued when Sai was at her side again.  
"Got it." he replied as they continued forward for another 30 minutes. They halted when they came face to face with a moss covered rock formation.

"Here we are." Sakura informed.  
"A rock wall?" Sai asked

"It's part of the barrier." She replied and Sheton sidestepped over so Sakura could place her hand against the surface of the moss. Her arm glowed a dark yellow color before she took her hand back.

"Now we just walk through." Sakura said as Sheton did just that. Sai watched as they disappeared from sight, before he to walked through the wall.

On the other side of the barrier was a completely new ecosystem, as a humid breeze went through them, a barrage of different smells hit their noses.

"Sakura... What is this place...?" Sai asked, not taking his eyes of the new sights in front of him.  
"It's my special place." Sakura answered serenely. Sasuke looked back to observe her face for a moment. Her eyes were half lidded, shoulders relaxed, and breathing deep. She looked content and peaceful... Happy.

"No one will find you here... This place is untraceable." Sai broke the silence.  
"If I don't want to be found, I wont be, until I choose to be." Sakura said smiling down at Sai. "We should find a place to camp, the sun is going down. We won't be able to reach the cottage till tomorrow." She continued urging Sheton forward into a small tree grove.

A.N.  
I just might have a strange sense of humor. Some people don't get my jokes. ^.^' So don't hesitate to ask if you don't understand anything. Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

As the group of Shinobi approached the grove of trees, the two males noticed with interest that the trees were even different here. The grove they were headed towards were tall and wide, with bushy clusters of yellow and white flowers covering them. They smelled a lot like honeysuckle and chamomile. When asked about them, Sakura told them they were Acacia trees.

They stooped when they came to a clearing in the trees and made camp. Sai was gathering firewood and had Sheton with him, so he wouldn't loose his way. Sakura was laying in the grass with Sasuke sitting beside her. He was staring at her again, which seemed to be a new pass time for him. Sakura at first tried to ignore his blatant gaze, but now she shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have to do that?" She finally asked, opening her eyes to peer up at him.  
"Do what?" He asked stubbornly, still staring at her.  
"You_ know _what..." She sighed leaning her head back into the grass again. "It makes me uncomfortable." She explained, closing her eyes again.

"Hn, like I give a damn." He scoffed at her. She opened one eye to observe him. He cast his eyes down to her stomach, where her wound was. She hummed and sat up, turning to him, he watched her warily as she reached for his hands, taking them in her own, and turning them over to gently trace over the skin that was once cut open by his bounds. He unconsciously relaxed as she soothed his burning wrists with her cool hands.

"Sakura." Sai's voice interrupted.

"Yes?" Sakura questioned, looking up to glance at Sai, standing against the treeline.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, eyes never straying from Sakura's hands gently holding the Uchiha's.

"You may." When she went to drop Sasuke's hands and get up, he grasped her fingers in a bruising grip.  
Sakura turned back to Sasuke with a surprised look. He in turn smirked sadistically, giving her fingers a harsh squeeze before releasing them. The sea-foam eyed woman stared at him in shock by his unpredictable behavior before walking over to her other black-eyed teammate. As her and Sai disappeared in a cluster of trees, Sheton stood next to their captive cocking his hind leg in a relaxed manner.

"What was that all about?" Sai reeled on her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sakura muttered.

"That was my second question. I meant what were you doing before I interrupted you?" Sai clarified.

"I was checking on his wrists. The swelling has gone way down, almost back to normal." The woman replied in a professional tone.

"Sakura... He's a dangerous criminal, not a poor defenseless victim, stop treating him like one."

"He is a victim! You have no idea what he's been though..." She finished in a hushed tone.

"You know what I meant Sakura." Sai replied, treading carefully. He knew this was a very dangerous topic with _all _the members of Team 7, especially Sakura.

"I _know _Sai... Please just drop it." she whispered. Her deep peridot eyes begged him silently in their own way.

After a tense moment of silence, he sighed in defeat. He'd give her this one, but he would be watching the other man's behavior a lot closer from now on.

"Let's find something to eat, there's a lot of fruit trees here." Sakura suggested, changing the subject.

"Lead the way.

When they returned to their campsite, Sakura's arms were filled with bananas, apricots, and pomegranates. Sai was carrying jicama and a branch of mountain apples. After they made a fire, and ate, they began set up their make-shift sleeping material. It didn't become a problem until Sai noticed his female teammate unzipping her sleeping bag and laying it flat so it was twice it's normal length.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Sasuke needs a place to sleep as well, so we're sharing." She said it, like it was no big deal, motioning to the man in question, who's eyes widened in shock, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"I do not condone this suggestion." Sai gasped out.

"Why? He has to sleep somewhere, I'll use my extra cloak as a blanket." She said.

"Are you insane? Sakura no." Sai argued.

"What's the issue?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"He's dangerous. He's an S-class criminal." Sai replied slowly, willing her to see his point.

"Yeah, what's he going to do in his condition? Smother me in my sleep with a pillow? Stick a apple core in my neck? Come on!"

"Sakura.." Sai sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, you sleep with him." She snapped, then laughed as her teammate blanched visibly, and Sasuke made a indignant noise.

"Okay Sai, then you can share with me." Sakura said laughing even more.

"No."

Both Sai and Sakura turned their attention back to Sasuke.

"I'll sleep under a tree again, if it makes you two shut the hell up." He growled.

"I don't think so pal, I will wrestle you into a sleeping bag if I have to." Sakura snapped at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelieve for a moment, shocked that she had snapped at him. He then settled for a insidious smirk, cocking a eyebrow at her.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied smoothly.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked raising both her eyebrows in question. Before Sasuke could reply, Sai cut him off, flash stepping in front of him.

"If you touch her, I will break your arms." Sai threatened calmly as he shoved passed Sasuke and walked over to his sleeping bag, climbed in and watched Sakura and the traitor.

"OK, lets get some sleep." Sakura said cheerfully, motioning for Sasuke to come over. He stood his ground stubbornly, staring at her with a annoyed expression.

"Do you really want me to drag your sorry ass over here?" Sakura asked him.

"Tch."

"Fine." Was all she said as she stalked over to him. He stood motionless as she approached, curious about what she'd end up doing. She flash-stepped behind him, giving his back a hard shove towards their designated sleeping area. Stumbling forward slightly, he spun to face her. She looked smug. Hands on hips, and a smirk of her own adoring her features.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your pick." She said sassily.

"Hn."

So she gave his chest a hard chakra enhanced shove. Before he fell backwards, he lashed out at her with his bound hands, catching her elbow and bringing her down with him. They landed with a thud on Sakura's sleeping bag.

"Success!" Sakura giggled from her spot next to her pissed ex-teammate, as she removed her legs, that had landed over his knees in the tumble. While Sasuke was distracted mumbling incoherent threats at the world, she threw her extra cloak at him, hitting him square in the face.  
"Sakura!" He snarled. His glare fell short at the expression she wore.  
She was smiling gently at him, flames from the campfire danced in her green eyes.

"Good night." She whispered softly as she draped her own cloak around her, and laid down on her back watching the stars. He settled down beside her, and eventually drifted to sleep, realizing he was exhausted.

Sasuke was the first to wake the next morning. Keeping his eyes closed he listened to the birds who sung tranquilly in the pre-dawn darkness. They sounded different then any birds he'd heard before. They sounded eerie, but melodic.

He turned his attention to the warmth pressing into his side. He shifted his head to look at Sakura, who was facing away from him, the cloak she used as a blanket had been shuffled in her sleep, and now laid tangled at her feet. Her back was pressed lightly against his side and her outstretched hands were tangled in her horse's mane, who slept right beside her.

As soon as he shifted his elbow, which had come to rest on her hard hip bone, she stiffened, then relaxed, rolling over to look at him. After staring at each other for a tense minute, Sakura sat up, stretching. She then lifted her shirt up enough to finish healing the the visible part of her gash, which looked a whole lot better then it had yesterday.

"Do you mind?" She asked him nervously. He realized he was staring at the exposed skin of her hip, that the gash was right next to. Just to get under her skin, he smirked, but didn't look away.

"You're impossible..." She whispered as she rolled down the waistband of her skorts to finish healing herself.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her, sounding disinterested.

"I ran into trouble on my way back from a mission a few days ago." She answered, surprised he had spoken to her.  
He nodded and looked away.

Sai, who was awake and listening to their conversation added;

"She got really sick and stupidly proceeded to accept her solo mission, got ambushed on her way back, refused medical treatment for her wounds and respiratory infection, hid her condition from her team and mentors, continued to train, and _then_ proceeded to travel to your whereabouts to 'take care of you' by herself... I think she may be either brain-dead, unhealthily stubborn, or suicidal..." Sai finished conversationally.

"Wow really?! Thanks a lot Sai! And _who_ are you calling brain-dead? At least I'm not emotionally retarded!" Sakura hissed in her defense, her checks coloring slightly from her teammate's words.

"Do you have a problem with your ears too? I'll gladly repeat it, _louder_, for you're benefit Ugly." Sai asked, Sakura's sarcasm lost on him.

Sakura growled, picking up her sandals, she chucked them at Sai, who managed to dodge one, but got hit square in the nose with the other one.

_"Ugly?"_ Sasuke asked, looking perplexed.

"Can it!" Sakura barked at him.

"I think you may have broken my nose Ug-er Sakura." Sai said, pinching his bleeding nose.

"Maybe that will make you think before you insult me... Dumb-ass!" Sakura huffed as she wiggled out of her sleeping arrangement and started to conjure up a fruit salad of sorts for breakfast.

Sasuke watched the exchange with something akin to bemusement. _'They are interesting if nothing else.'_

_A.N.  
I just might have a strange sense of humor. Some people don't get my jokes. ^.^' So don't hesitate to ask if you don't understand anything. Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story, thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto!

Very short chapter, but I put a little something spicy in it. Next one will be longer!

It was only after they were done with breakfast and packing that Sakura stalked over to Sai and healed his broken nose. She wiped the blood away from his face and patted his check with the back of her hand when she was done.

"Sorry Sai, I didn't mean to break your nose, but you have got to start thinking before you speak." Sakura spoke gently to him.

"Like you don't? That's a bit hypocritical." Sai stupidly said and watched as Sakura's hands clenched into fists. He shrunk away wisely and changed the subject.  
"When should we start moving?"

"Right now." The provoked woman replied through grit teeth as she swung her leg up onto Sheton and stared at Sai expectedly. Said man, looked up at her blankly.  
"Well? Help him up behind me." Sakura explained impatiently at her teammate. Sasuke who was standing next to her, glared at Sai, unhappy with the prospect of being in contact with his replacement. As Sai walked over and lifted Sasuke's leg, so he could get on the animal, he was forced to grasp Sakura's shirt so he could balance himself behind her.

"Put your arms over my head so you can hold on to Sheton's mane." His female companion instructed. He "Hn"ed but did nothing to comply.  
"Or I'm sure Sai would_ love_ to help you with this obviously_ difficult_ task." Came Sakura's sly response to Sasuke's stubborn behavior.  
Without missing a beat, he did as he was instructed, and grabbed the animals mane, his forearms resting on the top of her hips. As he felt her slight shudder at the contact, an idea started forming in his sharp mind.

Every time they touched, or he stared unflinchingly at her, it made her uncomfortable, but then she tried to hide it from both Sai, and himself. He would enjoy watching her squirm in her skin.

As they started moving, the first stage of his _'game'_ was set into motion with little work on his part. All he had to do was relax, and the natural movement of the horse rocked his pelvic bone into her back side. She hissed in surprise and tried to shimmy forward, but couldn't get too far, seeing as Sasuke's hands were blocking the way. Sai looked back as he heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath. Sakura, who at first was looking back at Sasuke to give his smug face a dirty look, turned her attention back to Sai, who was giving her a questioning expression. She gave him a strained smile, and he turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

Sakura was now twitching in discomfort from his provocative motion behind her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was wearing an arrogant smirk on his devilishly handsome face. Needless to say, Sakura was a little startled by his startling change in behavior. This was pure_ torture_, because she was trying not to let it get to her head. She knew he was just messing around with her, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Stop that." She leaned he head back to whisper to him.

"Stop what?" He breathed, leaning against her so his breath tickled her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Please... You don't know what your doing." She shuddered.

"Hmmm?" And he pressed his cold nose into the warmth of her neck, he could smell a faint trace of jasmine. She stilled for a moment, and felt like she couldn't breath. In all actuality, he did NOT know what affects he was having on her, in different circumstances, she would have been on cloud 9 by his behavior, but now, was definitely not the time, place, or situation for this. It took all she had not to give in to him, as she managed to urge Sheton into a slow canter.

"Come on Sai, lets pick up the pace a bit." She called out behind her. Sasuke smirked behind her. She was so easy to mess with, and was quiet amusing when her feathers were ruffled.

* * *

It seems as though hours had passed as they made their way through the wilderness. Sasuke noticed the scenery begin to change. They had come to endless acres of hilly grasslands, with patches of trees on their right side. They came to a halt and Sai stood next to Sakura.

"How big is this place?" He asked, looking up at his female companion.

"I have no idea actually, I've never been able to explore the entire property yet. Even when I camped out here for a month, I have a feeling I've only scratched the surface of this place." Sakura said sweetly.

"Sakura?" Sai said, a little unsurely.

"What is it?"

"I've never seen you so...content before." Sai answered.

"I just love being here Sai, it makes me feel so free."

"I see."

"You ready to pick up speed?" Sakura asked with a suspicious grin plastered on her face.

"Uh? Okay." Sai agreed. Sakura turned her attention back to the young man riding behind her.

"I'd hold on tighter if I were you." She smugly suggested.

"It's okay now, Sheton." She cheered. The animal reared up in the air, and pushed off of his hind feet in a powerful lunge, breaking into a all out run, causing the scenery around them to mold together in a green blur. Sasuke could hear Sakura's light laughter over the wind in his ears. Since he was clutching onto her like she was his life line, he could easily steal glances at her jubilant features. He felt airborne for a moment, and realized they were descending down a small ledge and into a gulch. They landed with a deafening thud, and the world seemed to spin as stillness came over them. They stood in the middle of the gulch, there were blue, red and green bushes scattered everywhere around them. Once Sai landed beside them, they continued on their way, at a more comfortable pace.

"Ah, at last." Sakura breathed after another hour of traveling. They had just climbed a steep hill, and were now facing a thick patch of Eucalyptus and Acacia trees.

"Hm?" Sai commented.

"Just about there boys." She smiled as they walked into the blooming forest. They were about 200 feet in when the trees grew thinner, and there was a faint sound of water.

"Here we are." Sakura announced as a cottage came into view. There was a small bridge they crossed, to get over the stream. The cottage was small, 2 stories, and built in a huge banyan tree. The roof was covered in vines, and there was white ginger lilies growing around the yard. Sakura slid down he ride's neck and aided Sasuke's dismount.

"Okay, you're fee to go," she whispered to the animal as she slid the bridle off the animals head. He breathed contently into his owner's embrace before he trotted off into the foliage. Sakura hooked the bridle onto one of the porch beams, and ushered the boys up the ramp. The railing was lined with torches where the ramp led way to the stairs. Once they stood on the porch, she reached into a potted plant's leaves and pulled a key out.

A.N.

Told ya it was going to be short haha.

Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer  
I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

The house was decorated very... interestingly to say the least, right next to the front door was a pair of elk antlers that were rigged to the wall, and was used as a coat rack.

There was a small kitchen to the left, and the living room and bathroom to the right. In front of them was a steep flight of stairs. Sakura led them to the living room and turned to Sai.

"You can sleep on the couch. Don't worry it's comfortable." She told him as her eyes wandered around the room.  
"Hmm, time for some re-arranging." She muttered to herself as she squeezed past the two boys and shoved the couch, which was practically in the middle of the room, to the corner in-between two huge windows and below a skylight. After that, she drug a coffee table to rest in front of said couch.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked her while Sasuke just looked confused.

"Rearranging the furniture." She said as she tossed him a pillow and some blankets from a closest she just ransacked.

"I can see that... But why?" He probed.

"I don't fancy how I did it before." She said patiently as she shoved this desk, and lifted that bookshelf.

* * *

After she proclaimed the living room presentable Sakura led them upstairs. At the top of the stairs to the right was a closed door, and to the left looked like a bedroom, but it didn't have a door.

Sakura opened the door on the right, which happened to be a boudoir. The twin sized bed was located against the wall to the right, below a huge bay window and skylight. A dresser was on the opposite wall, and a desk and chair were right under another window. The whole room was painted a light cream color and had viney leaves pained everywhere. The dresser had a painted fig tree branch and birds on it.

"This is my room." She explained as she turned around and walked to the other "room" passed the stairs.

"And Sasuke, you will sleep here." Sakura said as she motioned to a futon in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was pretty plain, except for a desk and closet. The window overlooked the front part of the yard, and the bridge.

"Now for the yard!" She spoke happily as she jumped down the stairs in zeal. Sai followed her in content as Sasuke did in necessity.  
She stood waiting for them in the kitchen, sliding open a sliding glass door which let out to the back porch.

The back garden was nothing less then beautiful, The pathway from the back porch leading out to a gazebo was lined with brilliant blue stones that spiraled from the middle of the path in small swirls that kind of resembled waves. On either side of the path, was a diverse garden.

When they stood in the middle of the gazebo, Sasuke noticed it's roof was covered with wisteria that hung down in a lavender purple haze. There were lanterns hanging from the lattice to light the place up at night. At the end of the gazebo the lattice ended in an arch, creating a natural curtain of lavender flowered vines that almost hid a small flight of stairs that led down to a hammock bench overlooking the back yard. You could see where the yard dropped into a valley where you could look on for miles.

The boys followed Sakura down the steps and Sai joined her on the hammock bench, Sasuke stood beside them and looked over the yard. Green grass covered the ground and wild lantana grew in small patches. Ferns and ginger lilies grew along the outer edges of the yard. A eerie mist began to cover the grove of Jacaranda and Acacia trees to their left.

"I'm going to unpack." Sai said to Sakura, standing up. He turned to walk away but stopped mid-stride and turned back to her. "Now I see where you go when you disappear for months at a time. This is a beautiful place Sakura."

* * *

After he disappeared back in the house, she turned to Sasuke.

"Come here for a minute." She asked softly, motioning for him to take a seat. He reluctantly complied, sitting as far away as he could from her. Sakura made a disapproving noise and scooted next to him, reaching out to grasp his bound hands. Right when he was about to pull away she spoke.

"Relax, I have an alternative to your chakra binds."  
That got his attention. Though he said nothing, he turned towards her and allowed her to place his hands in her lap. She ran her fingers from his wrists up his inner forearms, and back down again, he felt a prickling sensation on his inner elbows and saw a seal forming there. Sakura dropped his hands and reached for the back of his neck. Sasuke knocked her hands away, glaring down at her. She sighed and held his cold dark eyes with her soft green ones.

"Do you want to have your binds taken off or not?" She asked gently.  
He leaned back forward, keeping his eyes on her face, and allowed her to place her cool hands at the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers from his neck, to the back of his ears, and back again. He felt the prickling sensation again as her hands released him. He studied her as she made a chakra scalpel and cut his bounds off.

"The seal I've put on you is directly connected to your chakra and pressure points, and is heavily influenced by your thoughts, intentions, and feelings. For instance, if you go to strike me or Sai down, it will react violently, cutting off your chakra flow, and hitting your pressure points, leaving you immobile until I release you. Each time this happens, it will take 24 hours for you to function normally again. The seal also prevents you from going farther then 500 yards from this house, unless I am present." Sakura explained to him.  
He nodded, flexing and un-flexing his arms, all the while keeping a weary eye on her.

"You are welcome to test it's accuracy, but I'll advise you not to... It is _very_ unpleasant." She teased with a cheeky grin.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed at his lack of humor and watched as Sai approached them. He seemed on edge, probably because Sasuke appeared to be free.  
"Don't worry, you know that seal me and Lady Tsunade perfected a while back? Well I put it on Sasuke and explained his "restrictions" to him, so he knows what not to do." Sakura explained to her other teammate.

"I see." Sai nodded in approval. "Is this the same seal you put on Naruto on our last mission together? That's kind of harsh Sakura."

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped, looking offended. "That was a simple pressure point and silencing jutsu so we wouldn't get caught by our know Naruto has as much stealth and subtlety of a hand grenade." She defended herself.

"Ah yes, you are right." Sai agreed nodding at her.

"Mhmm. I think we can all use a shower." Sakura said absentmindedly, wrinkling her nose.

"How about you two head back in and clean up, I'll be back in a while." Sakura suggested walking into the back yard. "Oh, and Sai, I hope I can trust you guys wont be trouble makers..." She left the silent threat hang in the air as she turned and walked to the edge of the yard, where it dropped into a valley, and slid down out of sight.

* * *

Sakura climbed down into the valley below, following the stream to the left as it led into thick flora. She stopped after ten minutes of walking, and admired her favorite bathing spot. It was where the stream widened to a deep pool surrounded by awapuhi plants and honeysuckle bushes. There was a opening through the trees in the center so the sun could hit the water.  
There was a hallow stump hanging over the water where she always kept a bag with extra clothes and supplies. It felt so good to peal off her filthy, blood-caked clothes and sink in the sun-warmed water. This was the perfect opportunity to think about the situation she was currently in, without the boys near distracting her.

_'What is it exactly, that I'm trying to accomplish?'_

She was happy she got the only man that she'd ever loved back... But he wasn't her teammate anymore... or her friend. In fact, before she knocked him out, he had tried to take her life twice, with little to no hesitation. The thing that bothered her the most was his eyes... So full of hate. It _hurt_ to look at him now. It really hurt her to know that this is the same man who had once risked his own life to protected her so many times before. The man who cheered her up with sarcasm, and praised her intellectual abilities. With his cocky smirk and proud, pensive eyes... _That_ is who she fell in love with.  
'

_And look at us now.'_ She thought with a careworn expression on her face. _'What happened to us...'_  
In a way, she wish she never fell for him, and didn't still love him. It would be so much easier that way, she told herself.

_'But you can't control who you fall in love with. It's just not something you can choose.'_

Sakura gave a deep breath before washing her hair and body with the oils of the awapuhi plant. She got out of the water and decided to sun-bathe for a while, since she didn't have a towel.  
_'I'll make it right again'_ was her one thought as she fell in a meditative state, sunning herself on a rock.

* * *

Climbing back into her yard and up the back porch, Sakura was in a good mood... Until she walked in the door and saw Sai sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, and Sasuke sprawled out on the floor in front of him, with a exceptionally livid expression on his face.  
The phrase _'If looks could kill.'_ vaguely passed through her mind.

She noticed thankful, that both men had wet hair, due to showers.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow, then snapped her fingers and continued before either boy could even think about getting a word in. "Oh! I know! You wisely decided to test the seal didn't you? What a great idea... So fucking smart!... Sucks doesn't it?" She directed the last comment at the seething man on the floor.

"What the fuck, Sakura!" He growled out.

"I gave you fair warning... Don't look at me like it's my fault." She scoffed.

"Just do something about it!" He sneered at her.

"Yeah, yeah." she said as she kneeled next to him, propping him up in a sitting position in her lap and brushed the seal at the nape of his neck with her fingers before pressing 5 areas down his spine.

Sasuke felt instant relief now that his body wasn't rigidly locked in one position anymore, and unconsciously slumped against Sakura. Her eyes widened for a second before softening, watching as his bangs shifted slightly, tickling her collarbone. Gently tracing patterns on his back, she wondered if the strain from the seal's aftereffects had put him to sleep, since he was motionless, and he wasn't complaining about her touch. She leaned forward a bit to see his expression, and was surprised to see him awake, tracing her movements with tired curiosity.

The repercussions of the seal took a lot out of Sasuke, and Sakura's scent was making him drowsy. She smelt like those white ginger lilies that grew everywhere, and some other smell he couldn't define. He knew he shouldn't be getting this comfortable in her closeness, but right now, he couldn't find a good enough reason to put distance between them, so he instead continued to watch her as she observed him.

"I'm sorry." She tells him softly, so it was only him that heard, "I know this can't be comfortable." She finished. He continues to stare blankly at the woman looking down at him, with worry in her green, green eyes.

Sakura doesn't know how long they stayed that way. Eventually, Sai left to check the yard out, and Sasuke's eyes drifted closed. She was still sitting awkwardly on the floor, The white dress she had put on after bathing, pooled around was sitting between her thighs, resting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing softly, in and out, in and out. She watched him in content. It amazed her how this…Demon of a man, so full of hate, and violence when awake, could look so serene, and child-like sleeping against her.

Eventually he did wake, jerking his head out of the warmth of her neck, startling her out of her light sleep. It took him a moment to realize their intimate position. He jerked his hands away from her side, and scooted away from her lap. She cleared her throat awkwardly and sat up straighter, crossing her legs and watched his defensive body language.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked him cautiously.

"Just what the _hell _did you do to me?!" He all but snarled at her.

"I already told you the consequences of acting violently against us… Did you think I was kidding?" She spoke to him softly, surprised by her patience with the arrogant man in front of her.

"Tch."

"I'm sorry about this, I really am." She responded, at a loss of what to say.

"Why to you keep telling me that?" He was irritated, but his anger seemed less then before.

"Because I am... I'm sorry you have to go through this, and I know you're not happy. I wish there was something else I could do to help you."

"You can let me go. That would save us both the trouble."

"And let you continue on your self-destructive path?" She asked, shaking her head back and forth. "I can't allow you to do that to yourself."

"This is none of your business! I can make my own choices from what I think is just. Why are you always getting in the way of my goals!" He snapped at her in rage, his eyes narrowing.

"And you think destroying all the lives of the people in Konoha is _just_? You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Sakura snapped, finally losing her patience.

"For what they did to my family, to my brother! Death and destruction is all Konoha deserves, and I will make sure that I will be the one to give them all the suffering they deserve!"

"You can't murder a whole village of people for what the elders did-"

"But Konoha lived peacefully off their sacrifice. They should pay with their lives."

"You were just as ignorant as everyone else before you knew the truth, they know nothing, because those conniving little twits of elders kept it from them...-" Sakura huffed, then continued more calmly, "Sasuke, the people of Konoha are innocent…"

"They are not innocent!"

"You are so blinded by your hatred, that you can't see the whole picture. Geez Sasuke, If everyone was as filled with bitter hate and vengeance as you are, the whole world would be blind." Sakura said, calming her temper, looking him in the eye, wishing he could understand.

"I can see perfectly fine Sakura." His voice was back to that of exasperated annoyance.

"I don't think that you do." Sakura whispered as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to look out the window, with Sasuke's eyes tracing her every move.

"Sakura."

She looked back at him with sad, tired eyes.

"My body feels like it's made of lead." He dead-panned

She sighed and walked back over to the annoying man to stare down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wonder why?" Sakura muttered sarcastically as Sasuke glared up at her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stared down at him in what looked like exasperation, before she blinked and suddenly jogged to the closet to the left of them. She climbed on the first shelf so she could rummage through the top one.

"Sakura?" He asked, she ignored him and kept searching until a soft "Aha!" was heard and she jumped off the shelf, slammed the door, and stalked over to the confused young man with small tape measure in her hands. She kneeled down next to him and started measuring his arms, torso, waist, hips, and legs, as Sasuke complained loudly and tried to squirm away from her prodding touch.

"What the hell are you doing?" He finally produced a coherent sentence.

"What does it look like? I'm taking your measurements so I can make you new clothes. The ones you're wearing smell terrible, and are ripped to shreds ."

"I'll just wash them, and stitch them up." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah? And what will you wear whilst doing so? Sai is smaller than you, and I highly doubt you'd want to wear his belly shirt anyways." She paused as Sasuke's face contorted into disgust. "Though I could lend you one of my dresses." She joked, and watched as a look of horror crossed the Uchiha's usually stoic features.

"Hell… No." Was all the man could manage as he watched the woman in front of him loose her battle of stiffening her giggles and burst out laughing at his expense.

"Sasuke in a dress?" Came Sai's curious voice as he shut the front door behind him.

Sakura could only laugh harder as she rolled back on her heals and landed on her butt. After she regained control again, she answered Sai's questioning look.

"No Sai, I was only teasing him. I'm going to make him something to wear so I can fix the clothes he has on." Sakura explained as she stood back up and patted Sasuke's back. He gave her a glare and muttered something about _'such an annoying woman'_ as she walked towards the staircase.

"He can just borrow some of my extra clothes." Sai offered, as Sasuke cringed and Sakura burst into another fit of giggles as she ran up the stairs.

A.N.  
Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day.  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer  
I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

When Sakura came down the stairs half and hour later carrying a new set of clothes, Sai was in the kitchen making dinner, and Sasuke had managed to get himself on the couch. She threw a quick "Thanks a lot Sai!" to the Shinobi in the kitchen, and plopped next to Sasuke on the couch. He gave her a dull glare as she scooted closer to him, handing him the clothes. He took them from her outstretched hands, looking them over. A plain black pair of Shinobi pants and a light grey shirt. He turned the shirt over to see that she had embroidered his clan's symbol there. Sasuke ran his hands over the embroidered thread and looked at Sakura, who was observing him with a unidentifiable expression on her face, but as soon as they locked eyes, she smiled slightly.  
"Thank you..." Was all he could manage as he turned his attention back to his new pair of clothes.  
"Of coarse." Sakura replied as she got up and joined Sai in the kitchen. She took over their meal as Sai helped Sasuke to the bathroom so he could change.  
-

Dinner was painfully awkward. While Sakura tried to have small-talk with Sai, the other raven haired man (who was still recovering from the seal, and had to have Sai "assist" him when he needed to walk) persistently glowered at Sai with resentment.

"What seems to be the problem Uchiha?" Sai finally asked, tearing his eyes away from Sakura and her chattering.

"Hn." The young man next to Sakura grunted, lifting his head arrogantly to stare down on his replacement.

"Okay, you two… I don't know what the problem is, but knock it off... There is so much testosterone in here, it's suffocating me." The rose-haired medic snapped giving both men a annoyed look.

"I don't see how you are suffocating Ugly, there is no lack of air here at the moment." Sai responded stupidly. Smiling at his pretty teammate, who promptly flung a spoon full of baked squash at him, nailing him right in the forehead. A look of surprise flickered across his face as the squash slid down his nose and landed on his plate.

"Shut up Sai." Sakura sneered, crossing her arms and glaring at her socially retarded friend in front of her.

"I've said something to upset you?" Sai questioned the seething woman.

"DUH!" Sakura growled, "First of all, what I said before was a figure of speech, and secondly, how many times do I have to _remind_ you to ditch that horrid nickname for me?!"

"From what I read, you give nicknames to your friends based of their traits and personality. That is just the first word that came to mind. I could perhaps pick another one, if Ugly bothers you so much." Sai offered, as Sakura ground her teeth and gripped her spoon in a death grip. Sasuke watched the exchange in amusement. Hoping Sakura would snap soon and possible knock the abomination of a man out.  
"Hmm, what are your other traits?" Sai continued, getting no coherent verbal response from Sakura. "You can get unbearably loud sometimes, so maybe Banshee. Although I've already reserved that one to Miss Ino." Rubbing his chin in thought, Sai eyed Sakura before continuing his one sided conversation. "You are incredibly strong, so Hulk would be another befitting nick-name, or perhaps Demon-"

Sai _almost _dodged Sakura's dinner plate as she hurled it at him, followed by her chair, and Sasuke's empty tea cup...

All was silent apart from Sakura huffing in rage, as Sai lied down on the ground half in surprise and half in pain. Sakura pulled Sasuke away from the table and to the bathroom, where she muttered something about brushing his teeth and going to bed.

They brushed their teeth and washed their faces in silence as Sai cleaned up the disaster in the kitchen. Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke and she helped him up the stairs to his sleeping area. Sasuke allowed her to without complaint so she wouldn't take her fowl mood out on him. When they entered the room, she gently helped him down on the futon and sat down beside him, dropping her hands from his elbow and waist, but she was still close enough to him, that her shoulder would occasionally brush against his as she breathed.

"By tomorrow you should have most of your strength back." Sakura said quietly, shifting slightly to look him in the eye.

"Aa." Sasuke's voice was soft and low as he stared back at the still frazzled Sakura beside him. He was actually a bit surprised at the nick name that Sai had come up with for her. From all the things he himself had labeled her, ugly was definitely NOT one of them. Sakura's sigh brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke… Goodnight." Sakura said, as she got up and ruffled his hair softly before walking to her own room across the hall.  
Sasuke sat there a minute, staring at her door, which was cracked open slightly. He wondered what was up with him, with his lack of scornful impulses directed towards Sakura. He eventually concluded that he was just really worn out and tired, so he settled down on the futon and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Sakura rarely has nightmares, but when she does, they are _almost_ always reminiscences about Sasuke.

The look in Karin's eyes, and the reflection she had seen of Sasuke through them. The feeling of crackling electricity closing in on her back.  
The maniacal laughter that ripped through Sasuke's throat as he mocked Kakashi-sensei and everything he stood for.  
Feeling her hands tremble around the kunai she was supposed to plunge into his back, as he stared at her in surprise and some sort of betrayal, before the sickening sensation of his calloused hand closing around the column of her throat with brutal force.

She remembers clearly thinking that she was about to die… Killed by the man she loves more then anything, and wondering_ 'how many more of my comrades will die by Sasuke's hands? Because I wasn't able to stop him.'_ While she looked into his deranged face with a feeling of deep and bottomless loss.

But she also dreams of watching Sasuke die. Those are the worse she thinks. Even after everything he has done against her, the thought of him not existing in her world is unbearable to her… A fate _worst_ then death.

When she was suddenly roused from her dreaming hell at 3:00 in the morning, the first thing she sees is deep obsidian eyes peering down at her. She immediately thought she was still stuck in a nightmare with Sasuke after her life. Panicked, she swats at his hands that were placed on her shoulders, and curls in on herself, bringing her hands in front of her throat in a protective manner.

"Sakura? What's the matter with you?" Sasuke's deep, smooth voice resounds around the quiet room. Sakura looks up at him in uncertainty, her groggy mind clearing and realizing she is no longer stuck in a nightmare.

"I…." She tries to reply but stops short as Sai appears behind Sasuke, grabbing him by the back of the neck and throws him away from her. Sai is immediately crouching next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened!" His voice seems calm, but it holds a _'no nonsense'_ tone.  
"Dream... It was a nightmare..." Sakura answers Sai in a daze, peering over his shoulder and searching for Sasuke's form in the darkness of her room. She sees him pull himself off the floor and glare at Sai's back.  
"What was _he_ doing in here?" Sai asked her a bit harshly, pointing an accusing finger in the other male's direction.  
"I... I don't know?" Sakura answered him, pulling herself out of her daze. She looked back at Sai. She realized he looked a little worried._ 'I guess that's to be expected as to what he saw when he walked in here.'_ Sakura thought as she shrugged Sai's shoulder off and got out of her bed.  
"I'm okay now, like I said, it was only a dream. You can go back to bed, I'll take it from here."  
"Okay." Sai said, giving her shoulder a pat as he walked past her to descend down the staircase.  
Sakura stood there a minute, listening to Sai's soft footfalls before she slowly made her way to Sasuke, who was glaring at the floor in front of them. A faint dripping sound drew Sakura's attention to the stoic man's face. _'His nose is bleeding?'_ she realized as she softly wiped some of the blood off his face with her hand. He jerked back in response to her gentle touch. Withdrawing her hand from his face, Sakura walked past him into his room.  
"Sasuke?" She asked when he didn't follow her. He stayed silent as he turned on his heals and joined her in the darkness. He found her sitting cross-legged on his bed.

A.N.  
Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day.

I love making Sakura, Sasuke's "safe place" I think if they end up together, or even were just good friends in the manga, she would help him through a lot. :)  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**  
**I do NOT claim to own Naruto.**

"Sasuke?" She asked when he didn't follow her. He stayed silent as he turned on his heals and joined her in the darkness. He found her sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Come here for a minute." She asked him quietly as she reached over to the night stand and turned on a small lamp. Sasuke sat next to her quietly as she turned back to face him. She was staring at him with that unidentifiable expression again, her eyes were gentle, and a almost unnoticeable smile was set on her lips. He vaguely wondered what she was dreaming about that made her thrash around so desperately a mere 10 minutes ago.

He could still see that she was tense, and her breathing was just now returning to normal.  
She very slowly reached out towards his face again, her fingers glowing with healing chakra. Still unsure, Sasuke leaned back, out of her reach, drawing his slim eyebrows together in a slight scowl.

"I'm just going to heal your nose." She explained to him quietly, not withdrawing her hand and giving him a reassuring smile. "Please." She finished in a whisper.

Sasuke heaved a sigh in annoyed acceptance, as she once again, reached for his face. She ever so gently ran 2 fingers down his nose, before he felt the cooling sensation of her healing chakra melting the dull throb of his pain away. He sighed again, as he ever so slightly leaned into her soft touch. It wasn't until her hand strayed to his temple, that he stiffened, and gave her a gauging look.

"Your eyes... do they bother you at all?" She answered his silent question.

"Hn." He grumbled. He didn't want to let her know about the condition of his eyes, but he could sense that his sight was waning ever so slowly. The aching throb from behind his eyes becoming more insistent as time passed by.

He felt her other hand rest on his opposite temple, and was about to pull away when her voice stopped him.  
"It's okay... You'll be fine." She hummed gently at him. Sasuke almost scoffed at the absurdity of her words, but decided against it when he felt her chakra invade his system. It was a gentle tickle that started at his temple and spread through his eye's nervous system. He could feel the uncomfortableness of his head ebb away as she proceed deeper.

When he began to relax again, he felt his eyes lower, and focus on Sakura's night wear. A long dark blue shirt with a white form of a deer placed in the middle. Above the animal's upturned head, was the word _'Always'_ in light cursive letters. He decided that he liked the shirt for some unfathomable reason. As his study of her choice of wear continued, he noticed that the shirt was all she had on. It's dark fabric pooled in-between her crossed legs, covering her feminine area from view.

He felt his ears warm as he looked to the side, focusing his glare on the floor boards.  
Most would think that due to his previous lifestyle, he would be used to all things, including women, but in actuality, he never really cared to take any kind of interest in the opposite sex, and opted to concentrate fully on training, and revenge. Of coarse he'd seen women with less clothes on then this, as they tried to pathetically seduce him.

But something about the innocence of seeing his first female teammate sitting before him with no alternative intention but to heal his eyes, stirred something inside him.

Sakura dropped her hands from his face when she was finished and looked at Sasuke, who was still glaring at the floorboards.

"Sasuke?" She asked carefully, wondering why he looked to be in such a bad mood.

"Hm?" he replied, turning towards her, training his eyes on her questioning ones.

"How are you feeling? Better?"

"Aa, better." he drawled, his eyes still sharply observing her.

"I'm glad." She hummed in response, giving him a sweet smile.

"Go back to sleep Sakura..." Sasuke told her, his voice smooth and low, wrapping around her senses like a dark cloak . She looked at him, slight surprise showing on her face before her features melted back into a forlorn smile.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." was her soft spoken reply. The young Uchiha in front of her continued with his blatant staring, so she sighed and stood up, painfully aware of the way his eyes were following her every move.

"See you later Sasuke." She bid him goodbye as she made her way silently down the stairs.  
Sasuke watched her until she disappeared down the stairway, taking with her, her alluring sent and soothing warmth, leaving him with an odd sense of emptiness. He was sure he was coming down with something. He heaved a sigh and lied back down as soon as he heard the open and close of the kitchen door signifying that Sakura had ventured outside.

* * *

A few hours later, in the hazy glow of pre-dawn, Sasuke found himself seeking his female ex-teammate out. It was much more desirable dealing with her, than with Sai.

He had already checked her room, so he went downstairs and took extra care avoiding his replacement as he stepped outside on the back porch. He could here the eerie songs of early birds. Amakihi, That's what she called them, Small red and green birds with slightly hooked beaks. Their calls echoing in the atmosphere made them seen ethereal. He silently walked down the pathway to the hammock bench past the gazebo where she most likely was. As he walked past the curtain of wisteria he saw her. She was curled up, with a small blanket that was so disheveled, it was only covering her from hips to knees. Past her, in the yard, he could see a small herd of axis deer grazing in the trees to the left, and a pheasant scavenging in the yard.  
Sasuke made his way over to her sleeping form and lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to lazily open one eye to peer up at him.

"Mmm Sasuke, Hi." Sakura murmured tiredly as she closed her eye again. She shimmied down till her feet were at the end of bench and patted the empty spot above her head to invite him to sit.

Sasuke tensely took the seat offered to him and looked down at Sakura. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her eyes were still closed. One hand was curled snugly against her chest, while the other hung loosely over the edge of the bench. The movement of the deer in the yard extracted his attention away from the resting Kunoichi to the yard.

Eventually Sakura's breathing evened out and slowed as she drifted off to sleep, as the sun began to rise. She had unconsciously (?) snuggled closer to his warmth and now had the crown of her head tucked in against his outer thigh. Sasuke at first tried to slightly scoot away, but that earned a groan from her as she moved right along with him, so he decided it wasn't too bad, and now was watching the activity of the yard in lazy interest...

That is until Sai woke up.

Sai had woken up, and immediately wanted to check up on his teammate. After looking in her room, and scouting around the house with no sight or sound of Sakura or Sasuke, he checked the yard.  
Sai stepped off the gazebo, and locked eyes with Sasuke, who was staring at him with annoyance, per usual.

"Sakura." Sai called out to the sleeping female. She stirred but then went right back to sleep mumbling incoherent thoughts against Sasuke's leg.

"She's sleeping." Sasuke drawled.

"Sakura, I wish to speak with you." Sai continued, ignoring the other man.  
Sakura blearily opened one eye, lifted her head, and looked at Sai, then at Sasuke before grumbling a_ "Go away"_ and settling her head back down again. She was unbelievably tired, and had a terrible head-ache. The last thing she wanted to deal with was two men playing alpha male... She just wanted to sleep...Sleep was at the top of her priority list.

When Sasuke saw Sai reach for Sakura's blanket, he realized that her night shirt had been hiked up to her waist during the night... If Sai was planning to get her attention by removing her blanket then...

As soon as Sai's pale fingers touched the end of the rumpled blanket, Sasuke swiftly swatted his hands away, growling at the other man.

"Wha?" Sakura asked, wondering why the bench had been jolted. Upon realizing what had just transpired by the way Sasuke's hand hovered over the portion of her body covered by the blanket, and by Sai, who still had his hand extended in the air, she securely wrapped the blanket around her hips and fell back down on the bench in annoyance.

"Seriously you guys?" She mumbled. But she realized she probably couldn't blame them too much. Sai was probably curious/worried about her, and Sasuke had just saved her modesty. But dammit! She wanted to sleep, and the only thing preventing her from doing so, was two grouchy male ninja.  
"I am willing to pay you both if you shut up, and let me sleep..." Sakura yawned, only half-way kidding.

"Sakura, how are you feeling today?" Sai asked her.

"Tired..."

"I would like to talk to you."

"Can't this wait till... I don't know, later? When I'm not sleeping." Sakura grumbled as she finally sat up and gave Sai her best glare.

"You don't appear to be sleeping now." Sai pointed out.

"Really? You picked up on that, huh Sherlock?"

Sasuke scoffed quietly at her choice of words. She could really be a sarcastic spit-fire at times. Sai just stood there, trying to make sense of Sakura's previous question. Sakura sighed in exasperation and got up, fixing her shirt and placing the blanket back on the hammock bench before shouldering her way past Sai.

"Come on children." She called over her shoulder sardonically.

"I am not a child..." Sasuke snapped at her as he too, walked past Sai.

"Oh, of coarse not..." She replied as she brushed his statement off with a wave of her hand.

"Tch, annoying." Sasuke muttered back as they all corralled around the kitchen.

A.N.  
Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day.

I love making Sakura, Sasuke's "safe place" I think if they end up together, or even were just good friends in the manga, she would help him through a lot. :)  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**  
**I do NOT claim to own Naruto.**

"Food!" Sakura cheered as she hustled around the kitchen, making bread and beginning to cook eggs.

As she nimbly made her way around the kitchen, looking for seasoning, and dishes, Sasuke observed her with scrutiny... Specifically because she was still in only her night shirt and her creamy long legs were tantalizing him. He didn't know why, but he began to feel aggravated. He was so in tune to her movements he did not notice the mistrusting glares sent his way by the other man.

"Sakura..." Sai snapped, sounding unusually irritated.

"Hmm?" Sakura managed in surprise. Sai had never used that tone before.

"This is hardly appropriate... You should get dressed. I'll take over from here." Sai continued, his voice back to it's usual tone.

"Ah, of coarse, you're better at cooking anyways. Thanks Sai." Sakura answered as she put down the Rosemary and walked past the two men. "Oh! Sasuke, I washed and mended your other clothes, come with me and you can get them and change too." She continued, remembering she had stitched his clothes before she fell asleep last night.  
Sasuke was just about to turn and follow her when...

"No, you can bring them down when you're finished." Sai interjected. "I need his help in here."

"Sure... don't fight while I'm gone." Sakura called as she ran up the stairs.

As soon as her door clicked shut, Sai faced Sasuke completely, and glared at him.

"You will leave Sakura alone." Was his simple threat.

"I've done nothing to her, or have you forgotten,_ I can't_." Sasuke spat back motioning to his seal as he matched the other Shinobi's glare with equal ferocity.

I've been watching you... I don't like the way you act around her." Sai spoke calmly, but his face betrayed nothing.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sasuke replied in his smooth baritone. In all honesty he didn't, and the fact that he wasn't being unnecessarily cruel to the woman in question confused him more then anything. It was not his usual behavior, but he did not desire to go out of the way to cause the young woman harm, anger... or sadness.

Sai was just about to snap back, when Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What? Did I interrupt some kind of cooking technique argument?" She muttered as she came and stood between them in the kitchen.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted as he shot Sai one last glare and brushed past Sakura, disappearing out the front door.

Sakura decided against going after him. He needed to have some time by himself to work things out.

She sighed and pulled a coffee maker out of one of the cupboards.

"Sai? What was that about?" She asked

"I was just making sure he knew his boundaries."

"I already spoke with him about that, he knows what will happen if he tries to strike us."

"That was not what I was referring to..." Sai clarified.

"Sai... If you have something to say, just say it..." Sakura said as she took a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"I've been watching his behavior... I don't like him."

Sakura chuckled despite the seriousness of the conversation. "He's always been a haughty little prat, and it's gotten worse with his age." Sakura explained.

"He acts strange around you... Different than with me, or the rest of our team when they were with us." Sai said softly, watching her closely to gauge her reaction. As expected, she halted in her actions to gaze up at him, but didn't speak. Sai continued,  
"He's always watching you, which I _know_ you've noticed. I think he's trying to figure you out, so he can cognize how best to manipulate you in order to get what he wants."

To Sai's surprise, Sakura gave him a pensive smile. "That thought has already crossed my mind as a possibility, but don't worry, he wont manipulate me into taking the seal off. No matter how believable his act may seem." Sakura spoke gently.

"Sakura... Are you okay?" Sai asked. He'd seen this expression marring her features before, but there was something different in her eyes...

"I'm fine, don't worry Sai.

As they ate breakfast, Sai mentioned that he would leave at noon the next day and head back to Konoha to check out the situation there. Sakura figured out a way to stay in contact by using Owls.

When they finished and cleaned the kitchen up, Sakura placed Sasuke's breakfast on a plate and decided to take that, and a cup of coffee out to him before it got cold.

Sakura walked quietly down the ramp, and into her front yard, her bare feet making soft sounds on the mossy ground as she walked. She could see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the stream bed, staring into the water. The morning light that shone down on them, gave his hair a blue shine. He did not spare her a glance as she approached his side and placed his breakfast beside him.

Sakura felt awkwardness set in as she stood beside him and watched a patch of water lilies sway in the stream. Sasuke picked up the plate of food, and silently began to eat. She sat down beside him, and placed her bare feet into the cool water of the stream. She watched as small fish swim around her toes to inspect the intrusion. After a few more minutes of silence, she decided to lay back on the grass. Breathing softly, she could smell the white clovers that she laid her head on, she was about to drift to sleep when a smooth voice reached her ears.

"It would be so easy for me to snap your neck right now..."

She stiffened as her mind registered the words. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke's black ones locked onto hers as he leaned over her.

"But you won't..." She spoke gently to him, never breaking eye contact. His indifferent features turned into a sneer as he pulled his lips back to bare his teeth at her.

Sakura chose not to move, curious as to what he was going to do. She didn't even realize right away, that one of his hands had come to rest right beside her head, trapping her in between his hand and his side. He was just close enough that he could smell the soft Lilly sent of her skin. She was calm as he glared down at her, and in turn, that somehow made him calm. Sakura moved slowly to sit back up, Sasuke didn't budge from his position, so her arm was flush against his as she turned her face away from him. They were so close, that she could feel his hair brush against her own.

Sakura's heart was going crazy._ 'What the hell is he playing at?'_ Her more logical side screamed, as the rest of her was trying not to be ensnared into his dark alluring presence.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Sakura's breathing hitch. He gave a soundless chuckle, and felt her body shiver as his breath fanned across her neck. He was surprised when she placed her two small hands on his chest and pushed him away slowly.

"You've got to stop doing that..." She whispered, avoiding his curious eyes. He stayed silent and observed her. She looked sad, he realized. That surprised him. He was waiting for her to snap irritably at him, or splutter incoherent words as she blushed...

_Why did she look doleful?_

She looked back at him, and sighed. "I'm going to go to the storage shed." She spoke observing his features as he slipped back into indifference. "Would you like to accompany me?" She asked as she stood up again.

He stood silently as well and gave her a long measuring look. He didn't know why, but he had a desire to stay in her presence.  
"Aa." He answered slowly.

Sakura picked the plate and cup up. She gave him a fleeting glance before walking up to the house and placing them at the end of the ramp. She stood there patiently waiting for him.

Once he stood before her, she veered to the right, walking seemingly directly into the bushes, but as he caught up to her, he realized there was a narrow path hidden from view.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen it so overgrown." Sakura spoke, brushing past a thick stock of ginger.

Sasuke kept two paces behind her as they made their way through the jungle-like foliage. A cool mist settled through the trees, giving the place a unearthly feel. He could hear the alluring melodies of the birds that resided around them.

_'This property of her's is really something... captivating.'_ The thought passed Sasuke's mind briefly as he observed everything around him.

After pushing through a particularly stubborn thicket of flora they crossed the stream and entered a more define trail that led to a little shed.

Sakura opened the creaking door and stepped inside.

The shed was filled with sacks of flour, wheat, rice, and other grain. Sasuke watched as she pulled a large backpack off a shelf and started transferring things from big sacks into smaller sacks before shoving them into the backpack. He guessed since there wasn't any villages or towns near, that she stocked up when ever she had the chance to. The sound of the zipper being yanked up snapped him out of his thoughts, and bringing to his attention that he was looking at the green-eyed kunoichi rather intensely.

"You stare a lot, has anyone ever told you that?" Sakura spoke, as she wiped dust off of her brow.

"No." He answered her. He kept his face impassive as he watched her turn her back to him, and swing her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Sai was sitting on the porch waiting for them. Sasuke, wanting to avoid Sai like the plague, brushed past Sakura to head into the back yard, tossing Sai a nasty look as he passed him by.

Sakura and Sai headed up the stairs to put the contents of Sakura's bag in the kitchen cupboards.  
After placing the last bag of flour into its designated cupboard, Sakura turned to Sai and abruptly asked;

"Wanna train?"

Sai blinked in shock before nodding his head at her. He was a bit surprised. She usually trained with Naruto and Kakashi, and sparsely sparred with him.

"Great!, I'll go change and meet you in the front yard!" Sakura laughed as she went upstairs.

A.N.  
Someone expressed concern about the pairing of this story, and let me assure you that it is, and always will be SasuSaku. They are my one and only OTP.  
Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.  
A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day.

And the sexual tension begins! Sakura is wary of getting close to Sasuke, for understandable reasons, considering their history. And Sasuke, just doesn't know what he feel, all he knows in an annoying desire to be close to her...Not knowing why he feels like that, would obviously frustrate the hell out of him.

On a different note, Sai is the ultimate Cock-block! 

I love making Sakura, Sasuke's "safe place" I think if they end up together, or even were just good friends in the manga, she would help him through a lot. :)  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**  
**I do NOT claim to own Naruto.**

Sai headed outside and waited for Sakura to join him. He didn't have to wait long as she came bounding down the stairs not a minute later wearing dark green leggings and a light grey snug fitting tank top. She had her weapons satcheled to her hip and thigh.

They started with Taijutsu at first. Sakura had the upper-hand with most of those matches with her nimble footwork and brute strength. After a few hours of hand to hand combat, they switched to Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu, which Sai had the upper-hand in, with his spectacular tantō skills.

By the time night fell, Both Sakura and Sai were exhausted, and sporting many bruises, cuts, and damaged bones. When they stepped up on the porch, Sakura motioned Sai to sit down on one the chairs so she could heal his injured collarbone, and shoulder.

After healing Sai, she healed her own cuts and bruises before heading back in the house to clean up, and start on dinner. Sakura excused herself to head upstairs for a change of cloths so she could bathe, but Sasuke was standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes lingered on her torn clothing and mussed hair before honing in on her eyes. Once she reached the top step she stopped and held his gaze, since his body was preventing her from moving forward. Sakura stood frozen as he lifted his hand to briefly trace a finger right below her check bone.

"Training?" He asked as he let his hand drop back to his side.

"Uhh.. Oh! Yes, we were." Sakura babbled, snapping out of her shock as she realized that he touched right below a scratch she had gotten when Sai's kunai nicked her.

"Hn." He grunted, still holding her eyes captive with his own.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sakura informed, hoping he'd take the hint and step aside so she could access her room. To her dismay, he merely raised a arrogant eyebrow at her silent request.

"Really now Sasuke." She clipped as she rose her hands to his chest to try to gently maneuver him away so she could pass, only to be thwarted again when he didn't budge.

"Sasuke?" She asked, cursing the slight quiver in her voice as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. He scoffed softly before stepping back, and allowing her to move forward. Sakura have him another curious look before stepping around him to disappear in her room.

_'What the hell was that about?'_ She thought as she quickly grabbed a change of clothes, dashed down the staircase and locked herself in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After taking a long, refreshing shower, Sakura was just about to get dressed when she heard a echoing crash and a string of curses go off in the kitchen. She hastily secured her towel around her chest and sprinted to the kitchen where the noise came from.  
Sai, was standing at the edge of the kitchen clutching a kunai, and Sasuke was sitting in a mess of glass from her broken chandelier, glaring up at Sai.

"_Seriously?_ What the fuck guys?" Sakura all but screeched. "You know what? Never mind, don't answer that." She added as an after thought as she stomped over to Sasuke, pressing the seal at his neck, before jabbing the 5 points down his spine none to gently. "You boys aren't even mature enough to be left in the same room together with out supervision!" She scolded before adjusting her towel and dragging Sasuke up with his arm over her shoulders and started to make her way back to the bathroom.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Sai asked with a miffed tone

"To the bathroom…" Sakura huffed.

"Where are you taking _him_?" Sai questioned.

"He's coming with me, to insure no other casualties happen when I'm gone." Sakura snapped. Sai's eyes widened and he was about to disagree when;

"Pshhh! Sai, shut up! And clean up this mess." Sakura yelled motioning to the shattered glass in front of him.

Once inside the bathroom, she slammed the door, and deposited her ex-teammate on the floor. Giving him one more scolding look (Which he repaid in the form of a glare) Sakura grabbed her clean clothes and disappeared behind the shell-decorated shower curtain.

"How did the chandelier end up on the floor?" Sakura snapped from behind the curtain.

"Sai threw a kunai at me and I deflected it with a frying pan..." Came Sasuke's lazy drawl.

Sakura almost laughed at the thought of Sasuke fending of weapons with a frying pan, of all things. "Oh? And what did you do to provoke him into attacking you?"

"..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura strained, wrenching the curtains back and stepping out of the shower clothed in maroon harem pants and a black flowing top.

Said man just stared at her with cool indifference. Sakura almost snapped at him again, but upon scrutinizing his expression she noticed the slight tension in his brow, so she let her retaliation disappear on the tip of her tongue.

_'It must be strenuous to even keep his eyes open at this point...'_ She thought, recalling the harsh affects of the seal.

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the furious woman in front of him, to stare at the ground. He felt his eyelids begin to drop, but snapped them open when he felt a gentle hand at his temple.

"Lets get you upstairs so you can sleep it off." Sakura's sweet voice spoke gently to him.

_'Wasn't she yelling a minute ago? Fickle woman.'_

He grunted his reply as she pulled him up, with his arm around her shoulders again.  
They managed to ascend the stairs with minor difficulties. Instead of placing him on his own futon, Sakura walked them in her own room, closing the door behind her, and sat him on the bed. When he looked up at her in question, she told him;

"The closed door will keep the noise from around the house out so you can rest better."

He huffed in response and laid down on his side, not even bothering to look at her as she placed her hands on his temples to ease his discomfort. It was only when she retracted her hands from his skin, did he react, voicing a soft sound of protest. Sakura stared down at him, surprised as she watched his face turn to discomfort.

Her heart ached for him, as she sat back down to run her fingers through his ebony hair, trying to put him at ease again. Her heart skipped a beat as his face relaxed again, and he slowly leaned into her touch.

_'He probably doesn't even know what he's doing...'_ She reminded herself.

She didn't know how long she lied there, before sleep took over her senses.

When Sakura finally awoke again, in was past midnight. Sasuke was still asleep against her chest, breathing softly against her skin. She sighed in content, before trying to ease off the bed. She wanted to go check on things downstairs, and see if Sai was awake.  
As soon as she moved, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, instantly alert, and latched on to her form before she could even sit up.  
He sluggishly tried to sit up, despite the angry protest his body made, managing a slouched, half sitting, half lying position.

"Feeling better?" She whispered, swinging her legs over the side of her bed to sit beside him."

"Tch, barley. Can't you do something about this?!" He snapped grumpily, glaring up at her with tired eyes.

"I can help with the headaches, but I can't remove the seal to get rid of the symptoms completely, sorry Sasuke."

"Why not Sakura, are you scared of me?" He clipped, with a condescending sneer pulling his lips back.

"I just don't trust you..." Sakura replied with soft eyes.

When he didn't respond, she lifted her hand to trace the soft skin between his eyebrows that creased whenever he was agitated. His expression melted into one of confusion, before changing into a expression she couldn't quiet identify. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, groaning softly when she brought her other hand up to his temple, sending soothing chakra to his nerves. Sakura wondered if he could hear her erratic heartbeat... As if sensing her thoughts, Sasuke had leaned forward, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

_'Well if he didn't feel my heart before, he certainly does now!' _Sakura thought, as a shiver went through her.

"Cold?" He smirked against her neck, nipping at her skin softly.

Sakura froze, torn between the giving in to him, or pulling away. She has wanted him for _so long_, but she knew he was just messing with her head now, and that _hurt_.

"Oh Sasuke..." She breathed regretfully as she put her hands against his chest, pulling away.  
His expression turned from arrogant and dominant, to confused as he looked at her expression, and noticed moisture in her eyes. _'Why that expression?'_ He wondered faintly, his head suddenly felt less hazy as he took in her sad eyes.

For the next minute, they sat quietly, analyzing each others expressions. Sakura, deciding she was overwhelmed enough, moved to stand up.

"Wait." Came Sasuke's quiet demand as his hand closed firmly around her fingers.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper.

"My head still hurts." He dead-panned, tightening his hold on her fingers.

Sakura sighed in response, settling back on the bed once more. Sasuke leaned his head down so she could easily place her hands back on his throbbing temples. A soft breathy sound escaped the back of his throat as her cool chakra soothed him. The groan made Sakura blush as she tried to quell the churning in her stomach.

_'What the hell is wrong with me.' _

During the duration of the hour long healing session, Sasuke had fallen asleep against her chest, and was now breathing evenly. Sakura absent-mindedly stroked his hair as she wondered how she was going to survive this predicament with Sasuke. If he carried on like he has been, she would probably end up giving in. He would use his soft velvet voice and scorching gaze to ensnare her in his dark alluring web... Thinking like this, Sakura realized that this was a dangerous game she was playing with him, a game she had no chance of winning.

A.N.

Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.

A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day. Seriously... THANK YOU!

And the sexual tension begins! Sakura is wary of getting close to Sasuke, for understandable reasons, considering their history. And Sasuke, just doesn't know what he feel, all he knows in an annoying desire to be close to her...Not knowing why he feels like that, would obviously frustrate the hell out of him.

On a different note, Sai is the ultimate Cock-block! Poor guy is just trying to help hahaha

Sorry for not getting into the details of their training, I really am lame at writing that kind of stuff, hahaha 

I love making Sakura, Sasuke's "safe place" I think if they end up together, or even were just good friends in the manga, she would help him through a lot. :)  
Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**  
**I do NOT claim to own Naruto.**

The soft glow of morning light woke Sakura later that morning. The sun was just rising over the horizon. She turned her attention to the young man sleeping against her. His forehead was lightly brushing the swell of her chest and their ankles had become linked during the night. She smiled softly at him as she leaned back a bit to see he sleeping face. He truly looked like a beautiful sleeping child when he slept. So innocent, but looks could be deceiving, for the moment he would wake, his brows would crease in anger or annoyance, and his lips would be set in a thin indifferent line, or maybe curve downwards in a frown.

Sakura shifted slightly, but it only took that to jolt the bed enough to wake him. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, zeroing in on her before softening slightly and looking around the room confused. She smiled gently at him as he sat, swinging his legs over the bed, and looked to her with a questioning gaze.  
She got up and walked around the bed to stand in front of him. Leaning down to brush chakra lased fingers over his temples, checking the state of his headache. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the contact. Sakura let her chakra dissolve, but kept her hands in place. He tilted his cheek to the side, softly nuzzling her hand.

_'So sweet' _her heart melted

She couldn't help herself... She leaned down lower, ghosting her lips over his temple as she moved her hand to his cheek. His eyes flew open, and he pulled back slightly to peek at her out of the corner of his eye. He surprised her by pressing his temple more firmly to her mouth, and slowly, slowly tilting his head to the side, causing her lips to trail down his temple and across his cheek till he alined his mouth with hers. He nudged her nose with his softly and was about to close the mere _centimeter_ between them when a sharp knock racked the door, causing Sakura to startle and jump away from him.

Sasuke let a growl out as Sakura opened the door, revealing Sai, who peered over her shoulder to stare at him, before looking back at Sakura with an annoyed expression.

"I wanted to keep the noise out so he could sleep better, and his room doesn't have a door so..." Sakura explained, trailing off as Sai stepped around her to stalk towards Sasuke. Before he could get too far, Sakura grabbed his hand.

"He still needs to rest... Can you help me gather eggs outside for breakfast?"

Sai nodded at her, knowing that her question wasn't a question at all, and he didn't have a choice in the matter. He watched as she walked back up to Sasuke's side, she sat on the edge of the bed, and pressed his shoulders down so he was lying on his side facing her.  
Sakura brushed his hair away from his face as he continually glared at Sai. She froze as she felt Sasuke shift, pressing his pelvis against her backside firmly. She stole a glance at his face, finding him grimacing. When he pressed against her with more pressure, she felt him harden slightly from the friction he was creating.

_'What the bloody hell are you thinking?!'_ She tried to communicate through to him with her eyes as they stared at each other. He let out a sharp breath as he rocked against again, hard enough to jolt the bed slightly and draw Sai's attention away from Sakura's hands on his forehead, and towards Sasuke's face, which seemed to be in pain. Sakura grabbed the blanket bunched up around his feet and drug it up to his torso, hiding his arousal from view as she raked her hands through his hair once more and got up, dragging Sai with her out the door. She heard Sasuke's frustrated sigh as she closed the door with a loud click.

"What's wrong with the Uchiha?" Sai asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

"Head-ache..." Sakura replied hastily, roughly dragging him down the stairs.

"Ouch, Sakura."

Said woman stopped at the front door and looked back at him apologetically. "Sorry..." She whispered as she grabbed a basket, and both her and Sai walked out in the yard.

They walked to the left of the yard and crossed the stream to the jungle like land on the other side. She knew that most of the wild chickens preferred this particular area to roost in, so it wouldn't be too hard to restock on eggs. She inhaled the sweet sent of Water hyacinth that grew in the stream as she brushed foliage away to find nests.

"Did something happen?" Came Sai's baritone voice from beside her.

Sakura stiffened slightly. "Not really, why?" She asked, thanking her calm sounding voice.

"You seem... Tense. And the Uchiha was acting strangely when you let me in..." Sai said, prompting her to continue.

"I can't say why I'm tense, maybe it was our training session and my muscles are still sore." Sakura lied smoothly. "As for Sasuke, he glares at everything, including inanimate objects like doors and floors, plus he has a head-ache, so that probably explains his "strange" behavior." Sakura finished with a wave of her hand before she leaned over to examine something behind a bush.

"I see." Sai pondered her excuse as he watched her rustle around in the under-brush.

_'Like hell I'm going to tell you that he almost laid one on me, and then was frottaging my ass when you walked in...'_ Sakura thought sarcastically as she shivered at the memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her fingers grazed the smooth shell of an egg.  
A soft "Aha." was heard as Sai watched Sakura emerge from the bushes with handfuls of chicken eggs. She made sure they were fresh before gently placing them in the wicker basket.

After they had a full basket of eggs, they waded across the stream and headed back into the house. Sai offered to wash the eggs, so Sakura could go get Sasuke and they could all have a _civil_ breakfast together.

Sakura opened her door to find Sasuke sitting up in bed, glaring at her. She froze at his expression before she smiled gently at him.

"Good you're up. Lets do downstairs and make breakfast." She spoke to him gently as she walked to his side. He tensed slightly as she reached towards him and maneuvered his arm around her shoulders. Before she could lift them off the bed, he clenched his arm around her, causing her to turn to him. Once she did, he surprised her by gently cradling his head in between her neck and collarbone. Out of reflex she gasped and clutched the back of his head. He smirked slightly, not pressing, but grazing his lips softly across her skin, breathing in her calming scent, he relaxed instantly.

"Sasuke please... You have got to stop this..."

Sakura's pained voice brought him out of his ministrations. He leaned up to look at her pensive face. "Hm?"

"Sai's downstairs waiting for us." Sakura replied as she clutched his hand, bringing him up with her.

He remained unreadable and silent as they made their way downstairs to Sai's questioning eyes.  
Sasuke sat at the table and watched Sakura and Sai start breakfast. Sakura was hovering over the pan with cheese and vegetable omelets, chatting away with Sai, who was brewing coffee and making toast. Once breakfast was done and served, Sakura took Sai to the side. Sasuke's eye's followed them until they disappeared from view.

"Sai, I don't know what happened between you boys last night, but let's try to get along for the rest of the time you're here. I don't know who started it the last two times, and I don't care. I just want to have a nice day today with the both of you. Is that too much to ask?" Sakura asked with pleading green eyes.

"As you wish." Sai smiled, mock bowing to her. Sakura laughed lightly and gave him a brief hug before tugging on his arm, and walking back to the table.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, and Sai sat across from them. Their meal was pretty uneventful for the most part, though Sasuke did seem to be in a particularly foul mood. He persistently shot Sai nasty looks, to which Sai would look to Sakura, who would glance at Sasuke before lightly bumping his leg with hers under the table. Sasuke would turn his glare to Sakura and she would hold his seething stare calmly. This went on for several minutes before Sakura grit her teeth, shoved the rest of her food down her throat before grabbing her pissed off ex-teammate's clenched hand and dragging him to the living room with her in-human strength.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She hissed at him, pushing him down on the couch and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Tch, none of your damn business." He replied coldly, holding her fiery green stare with his cool onyx one. He leaned his elbows on his knees, and folded his hands together in front to his face.

"Why can't you just get along?" Sakura asked, grinding her teeth.

Sasuke scoffed, tearing his eyes from hers and staring at the ground.

"Please, this is his last day here... can you at least try to get along...for me?" She spoke softly.

"Why would I do anything-" He shifted his eyes to her's, a satiric sneer curling his lips, "for you?" He finished in a bitter tone, turning away as she frowned and a look of helplessness took over her eyes.

"What has been the matter with you?!" Her voice was full of ire. Silence met her ears.

"I wish you'd talk to me... I don't understand what's been bothering you." She went on in a gentler way.

When he didn't reply again, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and reached out, softly tracing the hard lines of his jaw until he looked up at her through the curtain of his bangs.

His expression was softer then it was a moment ago. He was observing her with his sharp questioning eyes.

"Oh Sasuke..." She breathed in defeat as she closed the distance between them in a gentle embrace. His face pressed against her upper abdomen as she laced her fingers behind his head to cradle him there. His hands fell limply to his knees.

Sasuke didn't know if it was her warm scent, or the faint tremor of her body that kept him there. He really didn't understand what has wrong with him, and that frustrated him to no end. He was so angry and anxious about not being in control, and being trapped here with these fools, when he could be avenging his brethren... But there was something else gnawing at him from the back of his mind.

_'You are so blinded by your hatred, that you can't see the whole picture.'_

Sakura's soft voice resounded in his mind.

_'Sasuke, If everyone was as hateful as you are, the whole world would be blind...'_

Her words bothered him... He remembered the pleading look in her eyes when she spoke them to him. He thought back more, to when they had been reunited in the land of iron.

_'I really tried to strike her down that day...'_ The thought made him sick to his stomach. And here she is now, holding him to her so gently, as if she was comforting _him_.

His thoughts were interrupted as a masculine voice spoke.

"Sakura..."

He felt Sakura tense at Sai's inquiry. Sasuke ground his teeth as she released his locks from her grasp and turned to took at the man that spoke her name. The raven haired criminal continued to rest his head against Sakura's abdomen and glare coldly at the troublesome man in front of them.

"Hey Sai." Sakura said at last.

"Ah, one more sparring match before I depart?" Sai asked her, eyes shifting from her tense face to the Uchiha's glare.

"Sure!" She responded, putting distance between her and her pissed ex-teammate.

Sasuke watched their retreating backs disappear before moodily getting up and following them outside to watch them train.

Sorry for the long wait! I was helping out at the Horse Expo for a vacation! Got to chase around some good looking Stallions! ...Ahem... Anyways...

Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes I may have made.

A big thank you to all the reviewers! it really made my day. Seriously... THANK YOU!

Poor Sassy Sauce, is so sexually frustrated!

On a different note, Sai is the ultimate Cock-block! Poor guy is just trying to help hahaha

I love making Sakura, Sasuke's "safe place" I think if they end up together, or even were just good friends in the manga, she would help him through a lot. :)

Again, please review, so I'll know if I should continue posting new chapters of this story. Reviews motivate me to write more, and update more frequently. ;) thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

The match was pretty interesting and going smoothly. They had decided to work of Taijustu, and Ninjutsu.  
It was nearing the third hour, and both Sakura and Sai were getting pretty tired, but upon Sakura's request they were going to have one more match before they called it a day. Sasuke way resting soundly on the ramp, eyes closed and head leaning against the post... That is until a familiar feminine cry reached his senses.

He snapped his eyes open to take in the scene before him.

Sakura was doubled over on the ground clutching at her side where she evidently failed to dodge Sai's tantō... Which was till sticking out of her side. Sai hovered over her looking shocked, and tried to ease her on her back to remove his weapon.

Sasuke flashed to her side instantly, looming over her, eyes narrowing as he took in her pained expression.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" He reeled on Sai, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Slipped... Reaction time was off." Sakura gasped placing her hands on her side where the sword was lodged into her ribs, right under her breast.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Sasuke growled at her, placing his hand under her wound with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. "If this was a battle with an enemy, you'd be dead..." He went on through clenched teeth as he shot another nasty look at Sai.

"Sorry, I know..." Sakura replied while she grasped the tantō's hilt and slowly began to draw in out, gasping at the uncomfortable sensation. Sai shifted closer on her other side, across from Sasuke and took his sword from her when she removed it from her body.

A soft green glow emitted from her fingers as she healed what she could with the chakra she has left. A exhausted sigh left her lips as she began to sit up. Sai moved to assist her, only to be blocked by the ominous looking Uchiha, as he crouched behind her so she could lean against his chest for support.

"I'll still need to dress it until I get my chakra back to finish the job." She spoke softly brushing her fingertips against her wound.

"You should have told me of your condition, instead of demanding another match Sakura." Sai scolded her with un-approving eyes.

"I know..." She agreed, leaning more weight on the man behind her and resting her arms on his knees.

"And what happened here?" Sai asked, brushing her ankle softly.

"Hmm. Don't know. I heard it crack, but I haven't looked at it yet."

"You are such a pain in the ass." Sasuke's rough voice sounded behind her, sending vibrations down her spine from his chest.  
Sakura's head dropped minutely, taking in his insult, before leaning forward preparing to get up, only to be stopped by a pair of gentle, but firm hands on either side of her hips. She started to turn around to question him, until gravity seemed to leave her and she was suddenly up in his arms.

"I probably just sprained it, I'm not some damn crippled Damsel in distress Sasuke, put me down." Sakura objected, squirming in his arms as he walked up the stairs and pushed the door open.

"Just shut up already." His reply was cold and harsh, as were his eyes when she looked up at his face. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she buried her face in Sasuke's torso to escape the heat of his gaze burning her.

_'What's that?'_ was Sakura's immediate thought after the side of her face came into contact with Sasuke's chest. His heartbeat... it was pounding.

She sneaked another peek at his face, only to see his features as disinterested as he usually is. He glanced back down at her before placing her on the couch and looming over her.

"Fix it." He dead panned, motioning to her ankle.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she knelt down to examine her ankle. "Fractured..." She dead panned right back, leaning back up to give him an irritated look.

_"Fix it._" He repeated growing more impatient.

"I will when my chakra returns!" She snapped, glaring at him. When he did nothing but glower down at her, she spat. "What the _hell_ is you're problem Sasuke!"

He looked taken aback before he snapped right back. "You are!"

A look of hurt swept across her face as she stared at his agitated body language. Sai, noticing her discomfort, went to stand beside her.

"I'll help you dress your wound Sakura." Sai offered, taking a seat next to her after grabbing the first-aid kit placed conveniently on the wall. Sakura was about to politely decline his thoughtful offer, when Sasuke beat her to it.

"No." He spoke plainly. He couldn't pinpoint the reason why, but he did not like the idea of Sai touching her... Which made no sense. Why should he care anyways? He wracked his brain for those answers only to come up empty handed, which in turn, made him more frustrated. And would those two_ stop gawking at him_ like he sprouted another head!

"It's okay Sai, I need to change my cloths anyway, so I can take care of it." Sakura spoke polity as she stood up and Sai was there to support her weight on her fractured ankle. As soon as Sasuke began to move in on them, Sai extended his hand out, placing in in between the moody male and his female companion. Sasuke lifted his chin arrogantly as Sai spoke.

"It seems you have upset her with your crude, stuck-up attitude. Leave her be."

_'Wrong thing to Say Sai'_ Sakura sweat-dropped as she put her self in between the two ornery males just as Sasuke moved in on Sai.

"Leave it be." She spoke gently to him, placing a feather-light touch to his chest, before her and Sai sidestepped him and made their way upstairs.

After helping her upstairs Sai had been strictly instructed to avoid Sasuke as if her had the plague, so instead of exiting her room from the door, he simply went out the window.

Once she was alone, Sakura heaved a sigh in relief. These guys and their macho attitudes were going to be the death of her... one way or another.

Sakura carefully peeled off her sweaty, bloody shirt and wrappings away from her sticky body and examined her stab wound. She had healed it enough so that it was pretty much sealed, but could open if prodded to much. So as long as she doesn't fall down the stairs, she'd be fine.

She patched it up accordingly, and had began to put wrappings around her torso, when she realized that they would be constantly rubbing up against her wound.

_'God damn it!' bra-less it is then...'_ She begrudgingly decided as she she slipped off the rest of her clothes and slipped on a flowy ivory dress that went to her knees. By that time she gained enough chakra back to at least fix her ankle for the most part.

She descended down the stairs 15 minutes later to find Sasuke waiting for her with a strange look on his face.

"Oh look, I'm still alive..." She drawled sarcastically stepping off the last stair to stand right in front of him.

"Sakura?" Sai's voice interrupted as he walked in the house from the front door.

"Hey" She greeted smiling sweetly at him.

"I really should leave. I'd like to know the state of the village." Sai spoke, voice low.

Sasuke scoffed at the mention of Konoha, that damn place could burn to the ground for all he cared. Sakura promptly elbowed him in the side and stepped around him to converse with Sai.

AN-

Ah, forgive me for the shortness of this chapter...

I'm currently revising my first story "Between Two Worlds." and I plan on re-posting it in the near future. I was reading the original over and cringed a little bit at my grammar, hahaha.

Between Two Worlds is my first ever fanfiction, If you read it and wonder how I came up with the idea, I'll tell you a little something about my self. I was raised by a bunch of old sailors in various different places/barns... So Hope that explains some things.

The next chapter of this story will be a bit longer!

As always feel free to point out typos I made, and leave reviews! It motivates me to write more!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

After Sai had packed his belongings they all stepped out into the yard. Sakura stopped them at the bridge putting her fingers to her lips and gave out an ear-spitting whistle.

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled at her, but was interrupted when the sound of thundering hooves met their ears as Sheton came ripping around the corner in all of his glory. His sleek black, tan, and white coat shining in the early noon light, mismatched blue and caramel eyes locked on his rose-haired partner as he circled around the three Shinobi. Sakura smiled gently at him when he came to a stop beside her and cooed sweet words to him as she buried her face in his thick forelock.

Sasuke watched the interaction in interest. Sakura always did have a soft spot for animals, but as he watched the huge beast lower his head in affection, and with half-lidded eyes lean against the small woman, being so gentle as if knowing she was injured, he wondered how this... bond had formed. What had happened to make this proud beast adore his teammate so...

Sakura pulled away from Sheton and set her eyes on Sai.

"Alright Sai, up you go."

_"Pardon?"_ Mentioned man spluttered... And did his voice just crack?

"Oh don't be silly, might as well get used to him now while I'm still with you. We'll part ways half way there, and he's the only one besides me who can cross through the barrier. Or would you prefer me to summon Tympani instead? I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you again." Sakura explained as if discussing the weather.

"You keep that thing away from me!"

Sakura burst out laughing and tried to wave Sai over to her. He shook his head stubbornly.

"Oh come on Sai! You've ridden on your ink summons before. What's the difference?" Sakura laughed.

"My ink animals are under my control."

"And he's under mine."

"He's got a mind of his own, and he's unpredictable."

"Most animals are..."

"When I first met you, he made an attempt on my _life_!"

"He sensed my foul mood, thanks to your idiocy, and thought you were a threat. Now shut up and lets go!" Sakura snapped, but she looked like she was holding back laughter, so she wasn't really upset.

"You're injured, you should ride." Sai attempted. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and gave him a dull look, so he sighed in compliance and came to stand beside her. Sakura placed a light hand on Sheton's shoulder and he moved down so he was kneeling on his front knees. Sai stiffly swung his leg over his massive girth and clutched onto his mane as he stood up to his full height.

"See? It's not as bad as all that." Sakura laughed lightly patting Sai's knee. Her soft laugh caught Sasuke's attention, so he directed his eyes away from the large animal, and onto her smiling face.

"Shall we?" The woman spoke, looking over to her other companion, only to find him staring at her. Her smile shifted into something gentler, as she brushed his elbow lightly with her fingertips when she passed him by.

She walked along side Sheton and Sai, while Sasuke kept pace a few feet behind them.

"What will you do today after I depart?" Sai asked Sakura looking down on her with curiosity.

"I want to go east to explore a little bit. It should be pretty fun." She replied with a smile.

"I see." Sai spoke casting a worried glance over his shoulder at the missing nin walking behind them.

He was anxious to get back to Konoha, but he wasn't comfortable with leaving his only female teammate alone with the criminal. He knew Sakura was strong, and could handle herself pretty well... But considering the _history_ between herself and Sasuke was something to take into account. Sai knew she loved the bastard with all her heart, and Sasuke had started to show some kind of interest in her too. Whether he was genuine or not, he did not know. This man was labeled an S-ranked criminal for a very good reason, he was powerful, as well as smart, and Sai couldn't tell if he was using Sakura's feeling for him as an advantage or not.

They spent the next few hours in light conversation until they reached the spot where Sai would go on his own.

Sakura stood in front of Sheton and stroked his nose lovingly, before she leaned over and whispered a soft but stern, "be nice..." in his ear. The animal closed his eyes and breathed softly in compliment as she went to stand beside Sai.

"Safe travels my friend." Sakura smiled up to him, stretching up on her tippy-toes to embrace him

"Yes, you too Sakura." Sai replied as he placed his arms around her. "Be careful Sakura, please..." He whispered in her hair so only she would hear. He did not pull away until he felt her nod in return.

Sai also didn't miss the way the other shinobi narrowed his eyes at him. Since he knew his whispered words were much too quiet to be heard by him, he guessed it was because he had prolonged physical contact with the rose-haired kunoichi.

Sai straitened and looked down on Sasuke, trying to convey a message with his eyes.

_'If you harm her, I will kill you...'_

Sai's expression melted into his default fake smile, rising a hand in farewell as Sheton turned on his haunches and trotted away.

Sakura watched them disappear into the thickness of the woods before she turned to face Sasuke, who was already watching her. She hummed softly at him in content and turned to walk in the opposite direction that they came, listening as Sasuke's footfalls sounded behind her.

* * *

They walked in a comfortable silence for the next hour, content with listening to the bird calls and herds of deer moving around in the flora. They eventually came to a break in the trees where a meadow opened up. Sakura, feeling more tired then usual sat down against a grassy hill, right next to a batch of windflowers and closed her eyes against the sun.

Sasuke watched her in interest until she opened one of her bright green eyes to look at him in question.

"What are we doing here Sakura?" He asked her, sounding bored.

"Resting, and it's a nice place to sit and think for a while." She answered him serenely. He scoffed at her, before sitting down gracefully next to her. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she started plucking lantana flowers from the earth, and wringing their stems together to make a sweet smelling garland.

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye and scoffed again. She gazed back up at him in question.

"You aren't even wearing shinobi garb, have you finally given up being a shinobi." Her scoffed at her harshly.

"I'm not," Sakura agreed hiding the faint hurt in her eyes at his blunt words, "simply because there is no need for it here." She sighed before finishing. "I was just sparring with Sai, as a shinobi, so what do you think?"

"No need to carry weapons? What would happen if you were attacked?"

"I wont be, this place is untraceable, nobody, enemy or not, can find me here. Besides, I can inflict a great amount of dammage without weapons..." Her voice was soft, as were her eyes.

"So... you don't consider me a threat?" He asked, sneering at her. His voice a contrary to his actions as he lifted his hand up to brush a few strands of hair away from her cheek bone. Her eyes, held uncertainty, and as soon as his fingertips came into contact with the skin of her cheeks, she shrunk away from him, shivering slightly, causing his sneer to fade away.

"As you are now, no." She replied, turning her attention back to her wreath of flowers, brushing over the colorful blossoms gently.

"Annoying." Sasuke grunted as he turned away from her, and closed his eyes.

Sakura harrumphed, and in agitation, plopped the floral wreath on Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes flew open in confusion, then melted into indignation as her glared at the woman beside him.

He was just about to growl profanities as her, but stopped as he watched her face melt from angry to amused. She put her hand up to her mouth to try and conceal the laughter that spilled from her lips. Sasuke scowled, yanking the chain of flowers from his crown and throwing them back at her, which only made her laughter grow.

He scoffed moodily and turned his head away from her, closing his eyes in annoyance. He sensed her kneel back down in front of him. His eyes remained closed, until he felt a light touch on his chin, followed my something sweet and soft at the corner of his mouth. His eyes flew open just it time to see Sakura leaning away from him, with a cheeky smile, and her sea-green eyes sparkling in the sun.

"You can be so cute sometimes Sasuke." Sakura laughed at his baffled expression.

_'Did she just...'_

Before she could pull away completely, he leaned towards her, snatching her chin in his firm grasp, bringing his head down to rest his forehead against hers, glaring into her eyes.

"I am not cute..."

After those growled words left his mouth, he dipped his head down, slanting his lips over hers in a gentle caress, surprising her with his softness. When she responded, sighing gently into his mouth, he grew a little bolder, sucking on her bottom lip sensually before taking it in between his teeth in a harsher nibble. When she gasped, he slowly released her lip with a soft _'pop' _and nudged her nose with his own, staring into her wide green orbs.

For a while they were silent, curiously observing each other, noses still brushing, and breaths mingled.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Sakura and her gaze softened, replacing her dazed expression with one of melancholy.

"Oh Sasuke..." She whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks and nudging him down.

Sasuke realized what she wanted him to do, and let her. Under normal circumstances, he would have never let himself be put in such a _vulnerable_ position, but upon looking at her broken expression, all he could do was watch as she gently eased him down on the grass and pressed her lips to his lovingly, and he responded just as softly.

Sakura pulled away slowly, tracing his cheek bones with a featherlight touch. She made a low humming sound before lowering her head again and placing open mouthed kisses down his jawline, sucking on his pulse point when she reached his neck.

_'I love you, Sasuke...' _

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath, groaning deeply before tilting his head to give her more access and running his hands up to her hips, where he gripped her.

From her hips, he brushed his hands higher, over her waist and ribcage, until he brushed the underside of her breast, where her stab-wound was. Sakura froze, and pulled away slowly to look him in the eye.

"You should finish healing that." He spoke, looking at her with an expression she didn't recognize.

She wordlessly pulled away and brushed her injury with chakra laced fingers, erasing the dull ache into nothing. Sasuke sat back up and watched her with his usual blank expression. When Sakura was finished she placed her hands in her lap, fiddling with her dress and peeked up at Sasuke, a blush tinting her cheeks. Sasuke moved in on her slowly, smirking as he saw her freeze.

"My turn." He stated as he hovered over her, pushing her down with his body and crashing his lips onto hers roughly. Sakura reacted shyly, but just as eagerly. He smirked into the kiss before licking the seam of her lips almost demandingly.

When she parted for him, he slipped his tongue in against her's, stroking her deeply until she was breathless. He pulled away slowly, dragging his teeth down her lip while she watched him through hazy eyes.

As he ran his hands over her bare arms, he could feel her skin prickle at the contact, which made him smirk. Before she could even blink, he had changed positions, hovering in front of her, using his knees to part her creamy thighs before leaning in to place his lips on her pulse-point, resting there to gauge her reaction.

What he felt surprised him... It was her pulse fluttering against her neck. Sasuke turned his head enough to catch her expression. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling under his, and her pulse, still thrumming wildly under his lips. Her reaction reminded him of a wild animal that had just been caged.

"You're scared..." He spoke softly against her neck. When she didn't reply, he sighed, about to pull away.

Contrary to most people's belief, Sasuke was brought up as a gentleman. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Sakura into anything she wasn't ready for. But as he pushed himself back, she caught his face if her hands.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look before allowing her to gently ease him down until his face was resting in the soft feminine cradle of her hips. He made an uncomfortable sound from deep in his chest as the burning heat in his loins reached an unbearable level. She made a soft humming sound in response, gently combing through his hair with her skilled fingers.

They don't know how long they stayed that way, the rose-haired kunoichi gently running her finger's through his silky ebony locks, and the obsidian-eyed S-class criminal, resting his head in the cradle of her hips. He hadn't felt this content in a long, long time... Sasuke realized.

_'It almost seems like a lifetime ago.'_

Sakura moved her fingers through his hair again, then gently raked her fingernails down his neck and continued down his spine.

He squirmed under her touch as he was painfully reminded of the uncomfortable _problem_ in his lower abdomen.

"Fuck... Sakura." He hissed, lifting his head to glare at her. He's never really had this problem to this extent before. Nothing a cold shower hadn't fixed...

Sakura stared back at him in question to his sudden moodiness. "What's the matter?" She asked, stroking his hair again.

"This..." He growled at her, snatching her hand away from his hair and guiding it down to his problem, a strained sound leaving his throat when she touched his arousal.

A small gasp left her lips as he pressed her hand more firmly against him, so she could feel his hotness.

"I... I did that?" She asked looking away from her hand, and into his pained face.

"No, the grass did!" He snapped sarcastically.

Instead of removing her hand, like he initially thought she would do, she stroked down the length of him, causing him to hiss, and shut his eyes tightly.

"Sakura..." He warned her, though his body arched into her touch. She gave him an understanding look and removed her hand, leaning towards him to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss before she got up.

"We both could use a shower." She spoke softly as he got up to stand beside her.

"Aa." Was his only reply.

* * *

AN-

Yay a long chapter! And I put pervy stuff in it as well! I must say, I am pretty proud of this chapter.

I'm sorry if some scenes are awkward, I've never written limes/lemons before.

As always feel free to point out typos I made, and leave reviews! It motivates me to write more, and update more often!

I'm currently revising my first story "Between Two Worlds." and I plan on re-posting it in the near future. I was reading the original over and cringed a little bit at my grammar, hahaha.

Between Two Worlds is my first ever fanfiction, If you read it and wonder how I came up with the idea, I'll tell you a little something about my self. I was raised by a bunch of old sailors in various different places/barns... So Hope that explains some things.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

A.n. AH, sorry for the long wait guys, life happened lol.

(Warning, steamy things happen. No like? No look.)

The trip back to the house was nothing short of awkward. While Sakura was trying to figure out what the _hell_ just transpired, and where it left them. Sasuke was facing a completely different issue. It was only his harsh training in self-control, and passiveness that prevented him from ravishing his annoying but alluring female companion walking in front of him. Never before had he experienced these urges before.  
But once he had a taste of her, he found that he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. So when they arrived back at the house, he followed her into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft *click* behind them.

Sakura was nervous... She looked up at Sasuke to find that he hadn't moved from his spot against the door. Was he waiting to see what she would do?

She walked up to him slowly... unsurely... Breathing out a shaky breath, she placed her hands on his pectoral muscles before leaning in and burying her face against his collar bone. He stiffened against her touch, before guiding his hands down her sides to her hips, rubbing her hip bones in a circular motion before taking her chin in his grasp and tilting her face up to meet his in a searing kiss. Feeling her gasp a surprised breath in his mouth almost breached his limit. He tried to gain some self control back, but couldn't stop himself from pushing his pelvis against hers, and stroking her tongue with his own when she gasped again.  
Once they had to break apart to breath Sakura slowly turned around so her back was to him and shrugged out of her dress, shivering as it pooled around her feet, leaving her in her panties.

She kept her back to him, not ready for him to see her bare chest, but did not object when his hands gripped her hips and pulled her lower middle against his heated pelvis, so she could feel just how turned on he was. She reached behind her to wind her arm around his neck, gripping his hair with trembling fingers and pulling him down to nibble on his lower lip before exploring his mouth with her tongue. Sasuke gave a throaty groan before his hands gripped her hip bones in a bruising manner grinding his arousal against hers... Hard.

Sakura whimpered at the new sensation and unsurely ground herself back against him, causing Sasuke to dip his hips down and snap them back up in a sharp thrust. Sakura gasped as his hotness continued to rub her intimate center, and decided to take things into her own hands... in the literal sense.

She reached down between them, loosening his purple belt that he still insisted on wearing, and dipping her hands down his pants, past his boxers to touch him. When the cool skin of her hand brushed against his aching member she halted. She felt him gasp against her neck, his breath fanning her hair. Sakura experimentally took him in her hand, feeling his pulse as she felt down the length of him, them back up pressuring her thumb against the tip, hearing his breathing become more labored. She tightened her grip on him and pumped him slowly, occasionally bringing her thumb up to rub his slit, causing his chest to rumble in silent growls.

Sasuke shrugged his pants and boxers off and placed his hands on Sakura's stomach, caressing her as she pleasured him. His breath came out in short puffs as he began to thrust into her hand when the pleasure built. Every forward thrust, brought his tip into contact with her hot center, causing her to mewl in appreciation until he lost it. He groaned lowly in her ear and bit down on her neck with a harsh love-bite. Sakura gasped at the pressure, and then noticed the odd feeling of something hot and wet spilling into her palm as he rode out his first orgasm against her.

When the motion of his hips stilled he brought his face up, kissing her neck softly where he saw the dark red mark his teeth had made. He leaned back up, shrugging out of his shirt and trailing his hands back down Sakura's sides, till they came to rest against she underwear. He stroked her hips gently before looping his fingers through the thin frabric to shimmy them off. Once they dropped to the floor he trailed his hands back up her legs.

Sakura suddenly stiffened when his callused hands brushed the inside of her thighs. Sasuke stopped the upward motion, but continued to rub her soft skin gently as he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Shower?"

She nodded mutely against him, so he stepped away from her, and turned of the shower, adjusting the nob to a comfortable temperature before stepping in with a alluring glance over his shoulder.

Sakura stood there frozen for a moment before softly padding over to the shower and stepping in behind him.  
His back was to her when she joined him, and she watched as he slowly turned around to face her. She had to stop herself from shielding her bosom when his eyes strayed from her face.  
She watched his eyes widen as he took in her naked chest, before blinking a few times and connecting his eyes with hers, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Her heart melted as she looked up at him in adoration. Taking his hand in hers, she slowly guided him to her chest and pressed his palm against her soft warm skin, feeling her nipple harden at the contact. She sighed in content when he moved his hand experimentally over her breast, bringing his other hand up to tentatively cup the other one causing a small gasp of pleasure to pass through Sakura's lips.  
Sasuke watched Sakura's reaction in interest as he rubbed her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger.  
Her eyes closed in bliss, and when he rubbed her again, applying more pressure, a soft moan left her lips. He began to trail soft kisses down her jaw line, and down her neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin of her delicate throat, before trailing lower.

Lower.

Lower.

Until he was nuzzling his nose against her breast, kissing the hard pink bud before carefully closing his mouth around it, touching his tongue to the sensitive skin with hesitation, his fingers massaging her other mound gently.

Sakura gasped at the arousing sensation, lacing her fingers through his wet locks and moaned sensually.  
Sasuke suckled gently, before he switched sides to give the other one equal attention, rolling his tongue around her nipple, before closing his mouth around her, sucking with a bit more force, urged on by the arousing sounds she was making.

She called his name softly causing him to release her sensitive skin from his mouth, and bring his face up to hers. She was smiling beautifully at him, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss, sighing softly against him as he sucked on her bottom lip. When his tongue slipped in her mouth, she gently closed her teeth around it, sucking softly, causing him to press her further into him.

Sakura hummed in content as she released his tongue, smiling at him as she reached over his shoulder to grasp a bar of soap, running it over his shoulder, down his chest over his hips, while he watched her curiously.

The remaining time they spent in the shower, was filled with gentle, experimental touches, finding all the sweet spots on each others bodies. When Sasuke ran his hand up between her thighs again, she let him. He was very considerate in the way he touched the most private part of her body. Gently stroking, never prodding, and always applying just the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge.

Sasuke decided that he very much enjoyed being physical with Sakura. Which was saying a lot, cause he was not a touchy being.

Sakura turned her shower nob off, and turned to Sasuke, who was panting, watching her with dazed eyes.  
She smiled sweetly at him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly before she climbed out of the shower to dress herself.

-  
As Sakura walked in her room to get dressed, she wondered where this left them. While she still wouldn't trust Sasuke enough to give him free rein of his chakra and weapons, Sakura felt more comfortable around him. She wondered absently what he thought about the step they took in their "relationship." Was he really attracted to her, or was he using her? Manipulating her with her own feeling for him... She knew she couldn't put it past him... He was a selfish person after all, and those thoughts put a frown on her face.

She _wanted_ to trust him. So _badly_, but at the same time she knew better.

With those dark thoughts surrounding her mind, she was late in realizing that the subject of her thoughts was standing in her door way, watching her with unwavering onyx eyes.

"Hey." She breathed, caught off guard by his appearance.

He said nothing, only watched as she approached him. The sun was setting and the bright glow shone through her windows, illuminating their bodies in light.

"Are you hungry?" She inquired, as she stood right in front of him, lifting her eyes to connect with his.

He gave a subtle nod before reaching out to her, encircling her waist in his arm and leaning down to brush his lips against her again.  
_'I'll never get enough of this' _  
Was his only thought as Sakura sighed in his mouth. He took that as an invitation to deepen their kiss, so he slid his tongue in against hers in a sensual dance, losing himself in the moment.

He doesn't know how long they stood there, tasting each other, before Sakura pulled away. She was panting slightly, clutching the front of his shirt as she gazed up at him with glazed eyes. She smiled, giving him another fleeting kiss before slipping past him to make dinner.

Their meal was peaceful, of not a bit silent. Sasuke observed his companion with watchful eyes as they ate, admiring the light blush that dusted her cheeks when she became aware his gaze. They didn't speak much, as they were content with being within each-other's company. After dinner, they did the dishes together and brushed their teeth before heading upstairs to sleep.

Sasuke paused at Sakura's door, unsure of his welcome. The coral haired beauty looked over her shoulder when she heard his footfalls stop. She picked her nightshirt off the bed, striping herself of her day clothes, aware of the dark haired man's heated stare as she slipped her pajamas over her head. She then walked over to Sasuke and grasped his hand in both her smaller ones, pulling him gently into the room. She gave him a small smile as she slipped under the covers, watching as her companion slipped his shirt off and lay beside her. Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and faced him, as he turned his attention to her, she reached out, brushing his bangs out of his face with the gentlest touch. Hearing him sigh, she bent down, softly kissing his throat before laying her head on the pillow, burying her face in the hollow of his shoulder as she drifted to sleep.

Her dreams started innocently enough, spending peaceful time with her teammates, and having fun. But it didn't take long before they morphed into darker things... The elders of Konoha, as well as a suffocating amount of Anbu, capturing and killing the only man in her life that she ever loved. And herself, overpowered and helpless as she was forced to watch his execution.

Sakura awoke with a sob, sitting up in a frantic motion, looking around with wild eyes. Sasuke, who was previously laying awake watching her, sat up as well. When her eyes landed on him, _alive_ and well, relief swept over her in waves.

"Oh thank goodness." She whispered crawling in his lap, and pressing his head against her chest to reassure herself that he was here with her.

Sasuke stayed silent as he listened to the frantic pounding of her heart against his ear. _'I wonder what she was dreaming about?'_

"Sakura?" He finally spoke. She released the death grasp she had on his hair, allowing him to look at her.

"I'm glad your alright..." She spoke so softly, that he barley heard her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered her coolly.

Sakura stared deeply at him, before choosing to reply in actions. She moved her other leg over his hip, so she was straddling him, and grasped the back of his head in both of her hands, pulling at his hair with enough pressure to get him to tilt his head back, allowing her to rest her forehead against his own, still maintaining eye contact.

"It was just a dream..." She said lowly, closing her eyes and allowing their breath to mingle.  
When she became aware of her exhaustion, she brushed of lips against his in a simple touch, before moving off him and curling up into his side for confront.  
Sasuke sat there sat there motionless for a moment before laying back down beside her, and pulling her closer to him.

AN-

Yup yup, hope you liked it. (wow that whole chapter was just one big smut-fest)

I'm sorry if some scenes are awkward, I've never written limes/lemons before.

As always feel free to point out typos I made, and leave reviews! It motivates me to write more, and update more often!

I'm currently revising my first story "Between Two Worlds." and I plan on re-posting it in the near future. I was reading the original over and cringed a little bit at my grammar, hahaha.

Between Two Worlds is my first ever fanfiction, If you read it and wonder how I came up with the idea, I'll tell you a little something about my self. I was raised by a bunch of old sailors in various different places/barns... So Hope that explains some things.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

I do NOT claim to own Naruto.

(Omg, I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter. Btw, if you do not like lemons, you might just want to skip most of this chapter... I've been practicing on my intimate writing skills...)

Sakura awoke with a start once again when she heard a tapping on her window. Sasuke, who had woken before her sat up and took a defensive stance. Sakura sighed in relief when she saw the yellow eyes of an owl peering at her against the pale morning light. She walked to the window, and opened it for the animal to come inside. The owl landed on her shoulder, and stuck it's leg out so Sakura could retrieve the message tied there.

After retrieving the letter, the owl flew out of the window to perch on the tree beside it, watching Sakura and Sasuke with intelligent eyes.

"It's a letter from Sai..." Sakura muttered as she read it.

"What does it say." Sasuke asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Well..." She started folding the letter up and setting it down on the night stand. "The elder's are furious and out for your blood, but Lady Tsunade is back in business and dealing with things the best she can. It still might be a while before we can safely approach Konoha." Sakura finished, rubbing her temples.

"It'll be easy to take care of the elders... I'll just kill them." Sasuke spat, temper rising at the thought of the elders.

"Sasuke... Think about what your saying. You can't just kill them, Lady Tsunade will take care of it." Sakura spoke cautiously.

"If I ever go back to Konoha, nothing will stop me from taking vengeance on the elders... They'll get what they deserve." He said firmly, glaring down at the frustrated woman before him.

"Yes, they will get what's coming to them, but not by your hand-"

"_I_ will kill them!" He interrupted her rudely, advancing on her like a predator on prey."

"No Sasuke, I won't allow you to go in that direction again, I couldn't handle that." Sakura spoke gently to him as he towered over her  
"This is not about you Sakura..."

"Sasuke please listen-" Sasuke cut her off with a growl, glaring down at her, but before he could get a word in, she snapped. "If you go through with this blindly, you'll be consumed with once again... You can't kill them!" She spat, her eyes full of fire.

"I've always been a monster."

"Not true... When I first met you, you were a wonderful person, but if you continue to let that person be buried under bitterness and anger, evil wins..."

"You've killed people before Sakura, what's the difference?" He snarled at her.

"It's the difference in situations. What you're plotting is a premeditated murder... It's not in the battlefield, or in self defense. You have been planning for these kills." Her voice was once again gentle, her eyes willing him to understand her point.

He was silent for a moment. taking in her words.

"Sasuke, they do deserve retribution for their cruel behavior, and corruption, and they'll get it! But lets do it the right way... Okay?"

"And if the "right ways" plan falls on it's ass?"

"It won't, Tsunade herself is gathering evidence against them, plus she has Sai and Shikamaru doing things that she can't. It's only a matter of time now."

"Why can't we leave for Konoha now then?"

"No, if the elders caught wind of you even being anywhere near the village, they'd have you arrested and executed immediately to cover their asses!"

"Tch, I'd like to see them try. His lips pulled back in a sneer.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the bothered woman in front of him. She was gazing up at him with pleading eyes, and he could see moisture beginning to form, making her eyes glow like a broken bottle lost at sea.

"Okay, Sakura. Don't cry." He reached for her, placing his hands on her waist to pull her closer, tired of seeing her forlorn expression."  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling in to his collarbone as she inhaled his calming scent.

The owl hooted calmly in the background, reminding the pair of it's presence. Sakura turned away from Sasuke, with one last kiss to his chest and wrote a response to Sai, securing the small scroll to the animal's awaiting leg, she bid the owl farewell.

Sakura turned back around to face Sasuke, instantly being drawn to his obsidian eyes.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." She spoke, breaking the silence around them with her gentle voice.

"Hn." He mumbled as he got up with her.

She watched him for a moment as he stretched and her eyes followed his form as he walked out of her room to get new clothes on.

* * *

When she walked down stairs, Sasuke was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He stood and walked over to her as she opened the back door and walked out. The morning air was cold, and it gave Sakura a slight chill when the wind picked up, but she'd get used to it, she always had in the past. She led Sasuke to the back of her property, where her yard dipped into a valley. They climbed down, slowly, mindful of the moss wet from the morning dew. Once they were on level ground, taking in the sight of the sun rising over the horizon, bathing the valley in a hazy violet light, and the reflection of the trees rippling in the stream, Sakura gave a content sigh. She loved this time of day, it was moments like this that she felt her best, and being with Sasuke made it seem all the more better. The events of just moments ago, slowly fading from her mind,

Sakura led them along the stream until they came to a small grove of trees. Once they pushed past the thick foliage they were greeted by a meadow of sweet grass and wild lantana with the stream flowing beside it.

They crossed the shallow area of the stream and sat down beside the water.

"This is one of my favorite places..." Sakura spoke serenely as she smiled up as Sasuke, dipping her bare feet into the chilly water.

"Aa." Sasuke answered, staring at her unabashed.

"Sasuke?" She asked, confused by his undivided attention on her.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The young man scooted closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers, answering, "You." before pressing his lips against hers, as his hands wandered over her arms, her sides, and finally gripping her hips. Sakura shivered at his sudden advances. Sasuke groaned in response, pushing her lips open and tasting her.

He didn't know what came over him, ever since their shower yesterday afternoon, he has been craving her touch. He's been trying to repress his urges, but now he's decided to go with it. As long as she doesn't stop him, he'll take what he can get from her.

"Hmm, Sasuke." She sighed in bliss as he trailed wet open-mouthed kisses along her jaw-line and down her neck. She rubbed patterns on his back as he left dark red love-bites on her neck. He was suddenly hovering over her, pushing her down in the soft grass, moving his knee in between her thighs. He looked at her for a moment, searching for signs of uncertainty before moving his knee up under her dress to rub the sensitive flesh of her clothed center.

Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise, as she clutched at his arms, her breath tumbling out in small random puffs. As his knee continued to rub her, he leaned down again to lightly kiss her temple, then her cheek, before lingering on her lips. Sakura hummed, shifting her hips to push back against his knee as the pleasure grew. Sasuke's breath hitched as he pressed harder against her minutely enjoying her moan of pleasure before shifting again. He pushed her mint green dress up over her hips, fingering the elastic of her matching underwear, before tugging them off and placing them somewhere beside her. He watched Sakura's face intently as he opened her legs wider, placing himself between them and hooking her knees over the inside of his elbows before ducking down and kissing her pubic bone. She gasped, whimpering softly as he went lower, kissing her clitoris. When he heard her moan again, he flicked his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. _'She tastes good'_ he thought as he inclosed his hot mouth around her, sucking at the bud as she writhed and moaned his name in absolute bliss.

Sakura blushed a deep red at his boldness. No one has ever touched, let alone kissed her there before, and as Sasuke continued with his playful sucks and gentle nips, she decided she enjoyed being kissed there very much. _'Only for you, love.'_ Sakura thought before gasping when Sasuke gave a particularly hard suck to her clit, and moved his tongue lower, until she felt a peculiar shift, and a push, as he buried his tongue into her. She gave a broken whimper at the unusual sensation of his tongue flicking in and out of her in sensual motions. Sakura buried her hands in his hair as he tongue-fucked her relentlessly. Her moans were getting louder, signifying that she was close to her climax, so Sasuke picked up speed, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could into her until she came. He licked her clean of her essence, placing another kiss to her core before sitting up and kissing her lips so she could taste herself, while he pressed his erection against her sensitive middle.

Sakura groaned into the kiss, reaching up to grab his rear, grinding herself against him. Hard. Sasuke growled, thrusting against her roughly, causing his lover to gasp. Sakura was in bliss at the sensation of Sasuke grinding his sex against hers is slow, hard thrusts. She released his rear to push his shirt off his shoulders, immediately nipping at his neck, leaving dark purple marks. Sasuke grunted, placing a hand behind her back so he could slip her dress off, followed by her bra, tossing the items somewhere behind him before turning his attention to her perky breasts. He kissed her soft skin before taking her nipple in his mouth, suckling it softly, switching side now and then to give attention to her other breast.

Sakura surprised him by sneaking her hand between them, timidly brushing her hand against his hard length. Sasuke groaned at the contact, pulling away from her chest to stare into her eyes.

She was looking at him with such adoration, that it took him aback. Sure there was lust there, but above all else, there was serenity, and a unmistakable devotion. His eyes softened as he reached for her face, tracing her cheekbones with the pads of his fingers before kissing her, gently licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, and stroked his tongue with her own, moaning in content.

When they broke apart for air, Sakura fingered the waistband of his pants, before tugging them down to expose his boxers. She gave a shaky breath before sliding his boxers down to his knees as he kicked the articles of clothing away from him. Gripping her hips, he dipped his hips down to get the skin to skin contact he was after. Sakura gasped a broken moan as she arched her back, allowing his erection to drag down her core, lubricating him with their mixed fluids.

Sasuke positioned himself more comfortably between her legs before grabbing his cock, massaging the tip against her clitoris in circular motions before positioning himself at her entrance. He had heard that the fist time for girls could be painful, so he leaned in, kissing her with unusual gentleness before he slowly maneuvered into her. Sakura gave a small cry at the uncomfortable sensation. Due to her occupation, her hymen was no longer intact, but she's never had sex before, and being stretched for the first time was painful.

Sasuke stopped at her cry, looking down on her pained face as she shifted her hips this way and that, trying to find the best angle to receive him. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered;

"I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer Sakura." His body began to shake with the effort to remain still, hips jerking and quivering every few moments.

"I'm fine." She whispered, turning her head to rest her face in the crook of his neck.

He thrusted into her the rest of the way, groaning in relief, before pulling out and repeating the motion, as gently as he could, but it was getting harder, he could feel himself twitch within her, and when she unintentionally squeezed her walls around him he humped up against her in a bruising manner, clashing their pubic bones together, and causing her body to jerk forwards, into the earth.

"Mha! Easy baby. "Sakura whispered to him, kissing his parted lips gently, trying to calm him down. She knew it must be so hard for him not to snap and just have his way with her as roughly as he could. When she opened her eyes, she found him looking down at her with a apologetic expression.

"It's okay." She whispered, burying her face in his chest. He nodded once, pulling out and thrusting back in, much gentler this time. With ever thrust the pleasure grew, causing Sakura to wrap her legs around his hips, and run her hand down his back, grabbing his rear, and bring her hips up to meet his, silently asking him for a faster pace, and suddenly he wasn't gentle anymore. Grabbing her thighs and pushing them higher up his torso, he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, quick and rough. Sakura could tell he was close, from his frenzied pace and broken moans, and just when she was about to explode, he suddenly pulled out, flipping her over onto her knees. Spreading her legs, he mounted her from behind, thrusting into her pulsing core in one quick move, draping his arms around her hips and leaning forward to kiss her shoulder blades. He drove into her faster and harder with every motion, until Sakura's walls tightened around him as she came, the pressure of her walls and the warm fluid flowing around him sent him over the edge right afterwards. Hearing such a vulnerable noise tumble out of his mouth, and the feeling of his hot wetness join the fluids of her own climax caused her to gasp out a moan as she went over the edge, yet again.

They were both panting, Sasuke was still within her, his hands rubbing soothing circles around her hip bones. He leaned forward to kiss her neck before slowly pulling his limp manhood from her core, watching as their mixed fluids ran down her thigh. He was about to collapse, when he noticed blood begin to leak out of her as well.

Sakura was startled when she felt Sasuke's cool fingers running up her thighs to gently touch her core. She looked back to watch him look at the deep red coating his fingers.

"You're bleeding..." He spoke coolly. "Did I hurt you?" He suddenly asked, making eye contact with her.

"No, it's normal." She reassured him. Despite her lack of hymen, it was probably caused by him stretching her, or when he got a bit rough, not that she was complaining.

He looked at his fingers, then flickered his eyes back to her. She smiled at him, moving to pull him into a hug. She leaned back, bringing him down on top of her, lightly holding him there.  
He sighed, ducking his head down to delicately enclose his mouth around one of her nipples, sucking lazily. Sakura was surprised by the sweetness of the act, and couldn't help thinking that he looked so innocent. Humming a content sigh, she smiled as she watched him. He nuzzled the side of her breast as the pressure of his suckles increased. Before long they had both dozed to a light sleep under the soothing heat of the sun.

* * *

When they woke, Sasuke slowly lifted his body off of hers, staring down at the calm rise and fall of her bare chest. Her nipples a bit bruised and swollen from his constant attention. Sakura stood up, walking over to the stream and stepping in. It came up to her knees, so she sat down, curling her legs around her and using her hands to cup water and clean herself. Her dark haired lover joined her in the water, enjoying the stream taking away the heat of the sun. After he was finished, he sat himself at the edge of the bank, feet dangling in the water. He watched as Sakura eyed him, making her way in front of him, settling between his legs. He raised his eyebrow at her, curious of her intentions. She maintained eye contact with him as she softly ran her hands up the back of his legs. She moved forward, placing chaste kisses down his chest, stopping to nudge her nose against his nipple before kissing it softly. She smiled against his sensitive skin as she felt his length harden against her chest.

"Sasuke..." She breathed against his skin.

His only reply was to trail his hands down her back, tracing patterns on her skin with his fingertips. Sakura sighed in content, deciding to try something new with him. She uttered his name again, before trailing soft kisses down his chest, and felt him begin to squirm as she went lower, brushing her lips down his navel. When she placed a kiss on the top of his hot erection, she heard a low grumble coming from deep in his chest, as he placed one hand on her shoulder, and his other, he laced through her hair. Sakura tilted her head enough to peer up at his face. Deep onyx eyes stared down, scorching her with their intensity. Without a second thought, Sakura parted her mouth, tongue caressing down his shaft, then back up, placing a open mouthed kiss on the tip, before taking him as far into her mouth as she could, before rising and repeating the motion.

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled, wrenching his head to the side as her tongue and teeth called forth a pleasure he never imagined possible. When he thought it couldn't get better than this, his lover impulsively sucked. He let a vulnerable soft moan slip through his lips as he instinctively pushed his hips slightly up watching as Sakura sucked carefully at the pre-cum bleeding from his slit.

His grip on her hair tightened, as he slowly brought his hips up again, bringing him deeper in her mouth as she followed him, meeting him at every thrust of his hips, occasionally running her tongue against his slit and sucking harshly. With one last swist of his hips, he reached his limit, warning her to move, but she insisted on sucking him off.

With a sigh, Sakura rose from her position in-between Sasuke's legs, and placed her lips against his briefly before pulling away to look at him. He stared right back at her, eyes a bit dazed from the intimate favor he just received.

"Lets get going." Sakura softly voiced, running her hands through his hair affectionately.

"Where?"

"Just around, there's so much more to see here." She smiled knowingly at him.

"Aa." He said in agreement, and when she took a step away from him and walked over to her clothes, he missed the warmth of her.

* * *

After they were both dressed, Sakura led Sasuke deeper into her property. The trees got thicker, and the songs of the birds began to change. Sasuke observed the gradual change in scenery with interest. Any traces of the stream was gone, replaced with thick flora and barely there animal trails. A light cloak of mist surrounded them, making the early afternoon sun glow a eerie orange through the trees. The farther they walked, Sasuke began to notice other things change, the types of trees were different, the grass was thicker, and the smell of the air had more of a floral scent to it.

After a good 2 hours of walking, the trees began to thin, and they finally came to a meadow, now knowing why the air smelled sweeter, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, before returning to his signature emotionless state. All around the meadow, grew roses, lilies, honeysuckles, and lavender, all spread out like someone had spun in spirals, dropping seeds where ever they went. His eyes slid to the woman standing beside him.

"I haven't been here for quite some time." She smiled up at him, her sea-green eyes glowing in the sun as the mist began to depart.

She walked to the far end of the meadow, where the sun shone through the trees in rays and laid down, stretching out on her back in the grassy patch right in-between two flower bushes. Her pink hair haloed around her head.

Sasuke decided to just stand at the edge of the meadow and watch her for a while, as thoughts drifted through his mind. This was the first time, in a long time that he was at piece with himself. He hasn't admitted this to Sakura of course, but she was helping him see clearer... While he wouldn't give up his revenge completely, he now had no desire to kill anyone who was not directly involved with the elder's decision to take out his clan, using his own brother.

As he watched over the form of his sleeping teammate, a sudden warmth filled him. It was amazing how after everything he's done to her village, their teammates, and her, she still cared for him... Even after he went as far as trying to claim her life, she still stayed devoted to him. Guilt began to set in, making his chest cold and heavy._ 'What would have happened if I managed to kill her... or Naruto, or Kakashi?'_ He would have never forgave himself...

He began to walk towards the woman in his thoughts, sitting down right beside her head. She opened her eyes to gaze at him, before closing them again and moving her head to rest against his leg.

Another hour passed, and while Sakura dozed, Sasuke thought. He thought of every damn bad decision he'd made, so when Sakura stirred, and opened her eyes, she connected with a chilling black glare.

"Sasuke?" She asked, taken aback by the coldness in his eyes. When she got no response, she sat up, sitting in front of him, and asked; "Are you okay?"

"Forget it." Sasuke replied, harsher then he meant to, regretting his tone immediately as he watched her recoil. Hasn't he caused her enough pain as it is?

"Hey..." Sakura cooed, bravely scooting closer to him, placing her hand on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I said drop it Sakura." His reply was gentler this time, with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay..." Sakura agreed, before shuffling behind him to wrap her arms around his middle and rest her chin in the crook of his neck. "It's just... I hate seeing you like this." Sakura admitted, pressing her face into his neck in a soothing matter.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I _care_." Sakura answered easily.

"How could someone like you, care about someone like me?" He bit harshly, turning his head to glare at her.

"I don't know how to explain that to you Sasuke."

"I left you, I hurt you, I tried to _kill_ you! I tried to _take your life_ Sakura. How can you still care about me?" He spat furiously.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She asked gently. Sasuke only stared at her in reply.

Sakura just burrowed herself closer to him. "When you left... I felt so lost without you... You've probably hurt me more then anyone ever has, intentional or not... But..." She lifted her head to lock eyes with him, "You are also the one who gives me happiness... The only thing that could hurt me beyond repair, is if you left again..." Her eyes were swimming with so much emotion, he felt like he was drowning.

"Sakura..." He breathed her name, not knowing how else to respond to her words.

She smiled at him then, cupping his cheek and pressing her lips to his in a loving caress. Trying to convey what she was feeling with her actions, she deepened the kiss, tilting her head and running her tongue along the seam of his lips and coaxing him in a oral dance, that he soon dominated. He delved into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own slow and deep, until they both breathless. The essence of her was intoxicating, he realized as he gently nipped at her bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking, enjoying the soft moan she released at the action, while he ran his hands up and down her back.

* * *

The afternoon was quickly turning into evening, and they were on their way back to the house when Sakura suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke turned his head to look in that direction too, and was slightly surprised to see a sleek chestnut horse walk out of the bushes and approach them.

"Hey there beautiful boy." Sakura cooed, stroking the beast on the nose. The animal leaned into her touch, before turning his attention to Sasuke, pinning it's ears in annoyance at the black-haired man.

"He's a friend... There's no need for that." Sakura corrected, scratching the animals back.

Sasuke observed the animal as it turned it's attention back to his companion. This horse was just as tall as Sheton, but much leaner, with a light chestnut coat and light caramel eyes. Upon closer inspection, he could see many scars littering the beast's body.

Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke's and started to walk again, with the beast walking right beside them.

"His name is Tympani. Both him and Sheton were rescues." Sakura spoke.

"Aa, I see." Sasuke acknowledged.

"I rescued Sheton back when I first got this place. He was caught up in a bear trap. I didn't intend to keep him, but he wouldn't leave my side, so I figured that was fine."

"What about this one." Sasuke asked, nodding his head in the chestnut's direction.

"I was on my way back from a solo mission in Wave country, when I came across a gang of street punks abusing him. I couldn't just leave him... They had him all tied up with wire and fishing line, and where using him as a target to practice their archery."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, eying the beasts scarred chest once more before turning his attention to the path before them.

AN-

Yup yup, hope you liked it. (wow that whole chapter was just one big smut-fest)

I'm sorry if some scenes are awkward.

As always feel free to point out typos I made, and leave reviews! It motivates me to write more, and update more often!


End file.
